Sith Resurgence
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with another new story! It's another in the series of Dark Knight Naruto's in Hogwarts, here we'll be seeing Naruto not gaining the powers of an already existing Dark Knight, this time he'll be making a name for himself as the Dark Lord of the Sith! So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Revised: 9/16/19**

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away; there existed a cult known as a The One Sith, which was led by the Sith Lord Darth Krayt with the goal of gaining control of the galaxy. Darth Krayt succeeded in his goal, though it did not last as he was eventually killed by Cade Skywalker, seven years into his rule. While the One Sith was betrayed by one of their own, Darth Wredd, after the Sith Order had gone into hiding after Krayt's death. Darth Wredd's betrayal lead to a Sith Holocaust that lead to the deaths of many Sith Lords, with only a few managing to escape. Amongst the survivors were Darth Talon and Darth Nihl, they escaped the destruction of the Sith and fled the known galaxy, but not before securing numerous Sith Artifacts and Holocrons._

 _Both Sith Lords, along with other Sith who were willing to follow them, fled into the Unknown Regions. Through this escape, they arrived in a new galaxy different from their own and less technologically advanced._

 _They landed on a remote planet, before settling in an isolated forest. Upon landing on this planet, the Sith scattered and incorporating themselves with the native humans of the planet, which they learned was called Earth, though Darth Talon and Darth Nihl remained in the forest they landed in. In this forest, they built a Sith Temple to house the artifacts they were able to recover, in the hopes they will one day be found and used by future Sith. The creation of this temple saturated the surrounding forest in Dark Side Energy, making any who enter become fearful and paranoid, thus ensuring the temple was protected, unless one was guided to it by the Force._

 _And so, years passed and the Sith died out with only their descendants living on. Though overtime, these descendants became blind to their connection to the Force and when they re-discovered their abilities, they believed it to be magic. This lead to the birth of Wizards and Witches with their perverted Force powers, Magical Schools, and Ministries of Magic._

 _The year is now 1991, nearly two millennia since the Sith Lords' arrival, and at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, a young muggleborn student will soon discover the true extent of his legacy. A legacy that will see him rise as the most powerful Dark Lord of the Sith in history, and all due the bias others directed at him._

*Forbidden Forest*

Groaning could be heard from within the Forbidden Forest, that is if there had been anyone nearby to hear it. The source of the noise came from a young First Year student, the green and silver trim on their robes showing they are a member of the House of Slytherin.

This Slytherin though was unique among his house because while most, if not all, Slytherins were purebloods and the occasional half-blood, this Slytherin was a muggleborn. A dangerous thing, since nearly all Slytherins hating muggleborns, or mudbloods as they like to call them, while the other three Hogwarts Houses hated Slytherins; believing anyone in Slytherin is destined to become a dark wizard.

So, not only was he hated by Slytherins for his heritage, but also the other three houses for being a Slytherin.

The Slytherin's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

'What? Where am I?' Thought Naruto, with him still feeling disoriented from whatever had hit him.

He couldn't remember much, the last thing he remembered was leaving Potions Class and then nothing, aside from a few bits and pieces before he fell unconscious.

After a moment, Naruto could finally see straight and saw he was in the Forbidden Forest.

It was then that he soon realized that someone must have knocked him out, then thrown him into the forest, likely in hopes of not coming out.

'Probably my caring housemates.' Naruto thought sarcastically.

He knew it was Slytherins that did this, as while the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws hate him, the most they did was ignore him, along with the occasional hex or jinx sent at his back. The Slytherins however didn't bother hiding their hatred for him, even when outside the Commons Room, which was something, as Slytherins usually have to show the other houses that they were united. But for Naruto, they made sure he as completely alone.

If this had happened in the first few days since Naruto came to Hogwarts, he would have been sad and depressed that his own housemates did this. But now, after a month of dealing with the hatred, it just annoyed him that he'd likely be punished for being in the forest and outside the castle past curfew.

Though after a taking in his surroundings, Naruto spotted something on the ground that turned his annoyance into rage. Grabbing the object, Naruto confirmed it was his wand, snapped in half.

'Not only do they leave me to die, but they break my wand. All because of my heritage, something I didn't even have a choice in!' Naruto thought in anger while clenching his fists, not noticing that the surrounding trees began vibrating in response.

Naruto liked to believe he was a nice person, even when he was picked on in the orphanage, he never fought back; knowing it wouldn't change anything that's already happened. He kept that mindset at Hogwarts, ignoring any bullying done to him. He didn't bother going to teachers as who'd believe a Slytherin over a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw; even his own Head of House did nothing.

But now, Naruto felt all the anger he's kept buried come rushing to the surface in a single sentence.

 **"I HATE THEM!"** Naruto roared, unleashing a wave of pure power that pushed back everything near him and knocking down several trees.

Feeling the anger coursing through him, Naruto also felt something call out to him, something deeper in the forest. Wanting to find out what it was, Naruto began towards whatever was calling out to him, luckily his new dark aura was doing well in keeping away the more deadly creatures.

The closer Naruto got, the more he felt a dark oppressing feeling bearing down on him. It felt like he was drowning, while also being slowly crushed by the pressure. But he still pushed on, his desire to find out what was calling out to him kept him going.

Eventually though, Naruto moved through the oppressing power, feeling drained of all his energy. But that didn't matter to him, as he finally arrived at the source of what was calling out to him.

It was a large temple, shaped like a pyramid. It was made of a mix of stone and metal with red glowing lines running along it, like a grid, while at the very top was a bright red light illuminating it.

'What… is this?' Naruto thought in amazement, having never seen anything like this before.

Going towards the large opening, the pyramid lead Naruto into a large chamber with pillars and statues lining the walls, which had strange symbols carved into them. Going further into the pyramid, Naruto was so intrigued by its structure that he didn't notice that he entered a chamber of some kind. Only being taken out of his trance when he bumped into a pedestal where two small red and black pyramids laid, which soon glowed a crimson red as they activated.

"Who are you boy? How did you find this place?" Demanded a female voice.

Looking up to the source of the voice, Naruto was surprised when he saw two red tinted figures, one man and one woman, glaring down at him. Though what surprised him was that they weren't human.

The woman had red skin with black tribal-like tattoos, yellow eyes, two tentacles coming out of her head in place of hair and wearing little more than an armored bikini.

The man had bleach white skin, red eyes, shoulder length black hair, wearing black armor with spiked pauldrons and several strands going down at the waist.

Naruto racked his brain but couldn't match these two with any of the magical creatures he's read about, that left Naruto with only one explanation.

"Are you aliens?" Naruto asked.

Darth Nihl raised a brow, but didn't lessen his glare, while Darth Talon continued to scowl at the boy. Though both Sith were curious on how this human found the Temple, only those connected to the Dark Side could locate it.

"Answer the question now, boy. How did you find this place?" Demanded Darth Nihl, making Naruto frown at the demand.

"I felt something calling out to me and when I followed it, I found this place." Naruto said.

That surprised the Sith Lords, the boy was guided here by the Force. Nearly two thousand years they had waited for someone to find the temple, and not once has anyone found it.

Despite being dead, they still saw everything that happened in the vicinity of the temple, including that school, Hogwarts, being built to teach Witches and Wizards. It disgusted and angered both Sith that these humans have perverted their connection to the Force in such a way, weakening themselves by using wands and other such foci. Though they'll begrudgingly admit the spells they've seen created are impressive, though they could be even more powerful if they fully embraced their connection to the Force.

Though they doubted that any of these so-called Witches and Wizards would ever embrace the Force. The pride of the lowly humans that dared call themselves dark would never let them accept that anyone who's not a pureblood could possess more power than them. While the light would never accept that their beloved magic came from the Dark Side.

After all these Witches and Wizards are descended from Sith, so all magic originates from the Dark Side, which was why spells were more powerful when fueled by anger and hatred.

Still, in all that time, not one person has ever been guided by the Force to the temple, and yet now in front of both Sith Lords was someone who says just that. But they doubt he was aware of what it was that just guided him here.

"Boy, where is your wand?" Darth Talon demanded.

Naruto's earlier anger returned at the reminder of his snapped wand.

"It's broken." Replied Naruto, while pulling out the broken fragments.

'Perfect.' Thought Talon, with Nihl mirroring her thoughts.

If the boy proved himself worthy for their teachings, they couldn't have him relying on a crutch.

"Tell us boy, what is a lone Slytherin doing out here by himself?" Darth Nihl questioned, recognizing which house he belonged to by the green and silver on his robes.

"Why should I tell you? I don't even who or what you two are. And my names Naruto, not boy." Retorted Naruto, while glaring at them.

Scowling at the insolent child, Darth Talon shot a blast of Force Lightning at Naruto. Surprised at the casual control of lightning, Naruto raised his hands and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the inevitable pain.

But it never came, instead Naruto heard Darth Talon cry out in pain. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw the lightning sparking around his hands while Talon was kneeling, unable to comprehend what just happened.

'He… redirected the Force Lightning!' Darth Nihl thought in surprise and amazement.

He saw the lightning be launched towards the boy, who made a vain attempt to defend himself. But then something strange happened, rather than send the boy to the ground writhing in pain, it looked like it hit a shield before shooting back at Talon.

"Boy, why were you in the forest?" Darth Nihl questioned, knowing he's missing some pieces.

"I was left out here by my housemates. They were probably hoping that I'd die and not have to deal with a mudblood in Slytherin anymore." Naruto finally answered, not even feeling sad or depressed.

No, now he's just angry.

'Hm, so he's a muggleborn then. Which means he's hated by his fellow Slytherins for his heritage, while also likely being hated by the other houses for being a Slytherin. Given his age, he's likely only a First Year, meaning he had no prior magical education. Yet he was able to instinctively block the Force Lightning from Talon and send it back at her. Yes, he would make a fine apprentice and future Dark Lord of the Sith.' Thought Nihl gleefully at finding such a rare student.

Darth Talon had similar thoughts, knowing this boy could help bring the Sith back to glory. Though she's still angry at being hit by her own attack.

"Tell us boy, what if I told we could offer you power. Power beyond anything that anyone on this planet has ever seen before, power to make all those kneel before you, power to have vengeance on those who have wronged you." Darth Nihl tempted.

"I'd say what do I have to do?" Naruto asked eagerly, with both Talon and Nihl smiling darkly.

"Excellent. For now, return to the castle and return later tonight. We will begin your training then." Talon ordered, with Naruto nodding and left the temple.

Getting back into the castle wasn't as difficult as one would think, if one simply knew where they were going and how to avoid the patrolling Prefects, along with Filch and his cat.

It wasn't long before Naruto arrived back at the Slytherin Common Room, which was empty aside from one other person.

"Greengrass?" Naruto said, while frowning in confusion, wondering why she was still awake.

"So, you're still alive." Daphne stated as she sat in a chair by the fire.

That made Naruto narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"What? Were you one of the ones that ambushed me and left me in the forest to die?" Naruto questioned, while feeling his anger rise again, as among the Slytherins, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, while not nice to him, they weren't bullies either, they were simply cordial.

"No, I just overheard the others boasting that they took care of the 'mudblood problem'. As I doubted anyone in this house had the actual guts to kill you themselves, it wasn't hard to guess they left you somewhere where you would be killed." Daphne explained in her usual icy tone.

"Right. Though that doesn't explain why you're still awake." Naruto said as he calmed down after hearing her explanation, with Daphne shrugging as she stood up.

"Tracey and I stayed awake and took turns in keeping watch to see if you'd come back or not." Daphne replied, while they weren't friends, Naruto was still a Slytherin and unlike the rest of her house, she and Tracey understood the importance of house unity.

"Well thanks, but you can go to bed now that you see I'm still in fact alive." Said Naruto, before making his way towards the boys' dorm, but was stopped when Daphne spoke again.

"There was something else. I also heard that they snapped your wand, was that true?" Daphne asked worriedly, since she knew how important a wand was to a Witch and Wizard.

Naruto simply took out the pieces of his wand, then to Daphne's shock, he threw them into the fire.

"Why would you do that?! You could have gotten in repaired!" Daphne exclaimed in shock that he'd burn his wand, even if it was broken.

"Let's just say, I find myself no longer needing a wand." Naruto said with a smirk, knowing that he won't need a wand for what he'll be learning from Darth Talon and Darth Nihl.

While he didn't know what they would teach him, it was just a feeling.

*Timeskip-October 31st*

Naruto thought about the past few weeks as he made his away to Charms Class.

Ever since he had discovered the Sith Temple, as he learned it is called, he had gone there every night to train and learn under Darth Talon and Darth Nihl. Though as he was still young, his training was restricted to mainly learning about the history of the Sith, getting a good handle on basic Dark Side Force Techniques, and learning the Sixth Form of Lightsaber combat, Niman; a form his masters believed would be a good starting point to learn the five prior forms, as well as teaching him how to use the Force in conjunction with Lightsaber Combat.

Naruto was also surprised by how easily most of the Force Techniques came to him, while Talon and Nihl were amazed at his quick grasp of the Dark Side, though believing it was due to him having plenty of suppressed anger and rage just waiting to be unleashed.

Though while things were good in terms of Sith training, the same couldn't be said for his time at Hogwarts. When word got out that he didn't have a wand anymore, most of the students believed he'd be kicked out. But he wasn't, as Dumbledore told him he'll just read the course books during practical classes until he could get a replacement wand.

While the students were upset that he wasn't kicked out, whether it was because he's Slytherin or a muggleborn, that didn't stop them from bullying or ridiculing him. Though now Naruto had the means to fight back. Now whenever someone tried attacking Naruto simply used the Force to either push them against the wall, lift them in the air and drop them on their heads, or give them a small jolt of Force Lightning.

And the best part was that he got away with it, as Naruto made sure no teachers ever saw anything and the students didn't say anything either, since it meant they'd have to admit he could use wandless and wordless magic. Which would also make them admit a muggleborn first year was better than them, something they'd never do out of pride, and who would believe that Naruto could flawlessly use wandless magic. Of course, Naruto made sure not to tell his masters about this. Knowing that Darth Talon and Darth Nihl will have him blasted with Force Lightning the entire night he was supposed to be training for openly using the Force like this.

But one technique that Naruto has been itching to use was one he doubted he could get away with using on a student.

The technique being Force Choke.

Naruto was then pulled out from his thoughts when he saw that he was in Professor Flitwick's classroom, and they were practicing the levitation charm on feathers.

'Huh, must've been deeper in thought than I realized.' Naruto mentally said to himself.

Not seeing a feather in front of him, Naruto resisted the urge to smirk as he got an idea. But before he could start, he heard Weasley shouting the spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

'Is he trying to cast the spell or swat a fly?' Thought Naruto, as he saw the fool waving his wand around.

"You're saying it wrong. It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." Instructed Hermione Granger, another Gryffindor and one of the few students that didn't hate or bully Naruto.

"You do it then, if you're so clever!" Ron snarled.

Naruto now allowed himself to smirk when Hermione did just that making, the feather rise into the air

'Okay, I have to give her that.' Naruto thought.

"Oh, well done! Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Flitwick cried, while clapping his hands.

Though his clapping slowly stopped, and his eyes widened when he saw everyone's feathers, and several other objects, began floating into the air. The objects then began moving around the classroom, amazed at the display Flitwick looked around trying to see who was doing it, but saw all the students were equally amazed.

While unseen, Naruto was moving his hands under the desk and out of sight as he directed the objects. Sure, he could reveal he was the one doing it, but then that'd show everyone some of what he could do, and he didn't need that kind of attention. Besides it's more fun messing with people's heads, along with the fact that Darth Nihl and Darth Talon would literally kill him for this. Especially if he decided to reveal himself. It was one thing doing this in front of just students, who can't tattle on him out or pride or the fact that no one would believe them. But doing it in front of a member of the Hogwarts Staff, that was another thing all together.

Then again, it was natural for kids to want to show off and get back at those who put them down when they have the chance. Though of course, that was not an excuse, especially for two Sith that were once the Hands of the Dark Lord of the Sith and leader of the One Sith. Which is why, like other instances like this, Naruto won't be telling Darth Talon and Darth Nihl about this.

Soon class ended and all the students filed out of the classroom. While walking, Naruto overheard Weasley talking to Potter.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly."

Frowning at that, and realizing he meant Hermione, Naruto prepared to lift the ginger into the air, he may be a Sith-in-training, but he still had some compassion. But before he could, he saw Hermione shove past them, just barely catching the tears in her eyes.

"Wow look at the proud and noble Gryffindor, making a girl cry for being nice." Naruto said tauntingly, getting the two Gryffindors' attention.

"What's it to you snake!" Growled Ron, with Naruto shrugging as he smirked.

"Nothing, I just didn't realize the 'noble house of Gryffindor' had such infighting. Tell me, does it make you feel better about yourself making other people cry, or are you just that big of an ass?" Asked Naruto in a mocking tone.

Snarling Ron pulled out his wand, preparing to attack. Though he soon found himself frozen in place, before shooting up into the air and began spinning around.

"Let him go Uzumaki or I'll…" Harry started.

"You'll what? Go on please finish that sentence." Dared Naruto, as he sneered at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry went for his wand but was stopped when Naruto dropped Ron on top of him, sending both of them to the ground.

"I'll tell you what you'll do? Nothing, you can do nothing. As what proof do you have that I did anything, I don't have a wand and who'd believe a First Year could use wandless magic. Face it, scar head. You. Can't. Touch. Me." Naruto said, emphasizing the last for words by poking Harry right on his scar, making the boy wince as his scar flared up again.

With that Naruto left both Gryffindors to pick themselves up.

*Later*

Naruto walked through the dungeons back to the Slytherin Dorm, he'd already attended the Halloween Feast and ate a little, something he learned was that the Force could keep his body sustained, making it so he didn't need to eat much or sleep long, a rather helpful skill when he's at the temple.

But before he reached the Dorm, Naruto stopped when a putrid scent assaulted his nose.

'Oh gross, smells like rotten garbage mixed with sewage.' Naruto thought in disgust, while covering his noise,

Looking around for the source of the stench, Naruto was stopped when he heard a high-pitched, terrified scream.

'That sounded like… Hermione!' Naruto thought before immediately running towards the source.

While they may not know each other, Naruto wasn't heartless enough to leave her to whatever it was that made her scream like that.

Arriving at the girls bathroom, Naruto stopped at the entrance and froze at what he saw. Twelve feet tall, skin like granite, a disgusting smell radiating off it, and carrying a large wooden club.

It was a troll.

Looking, Naruto saw Hermione pressed against the opposite wall, looking ready to faint. The troll advanced towards her, knocking sinks out of the wall as it did.

'Ugh, they're gonna kill me for this.' Thought Naruto, knowing he'll be lucky if his masters only yell at him for risking his life for someone else.

"Hey ugly!" Naruto shouted, getting the trolls attention as it turned towards him, making Naruto grimacing at the trolls face.

"Really hope this works." Muttered Naruto, knowing trolls can be resistant to magic and probably the Force as well.

Raising his hand Naruto made a gesture as if he was grabbing someone's throat, he'd only ever tried this on any creatures he could find in the forest, nothing sentient enough to hold a grudge or if they attacked first and wasn't sure if it'd work on something this big.

But Naruto's worries were unfounded as the troll stopped its approach and began clawing at its throat.

'It's… working.' Naruto thought in excitement, as he clenched his hand, further increasing the pressure.

The Dark Side flowed through him as he held the trolls life in his hand. Sure, he didn't have to keep the creature under his hold, only long enough for him and Hermione to escape, but Naruto didn't want to take any chances. Then with the twist of his hand, the trolls head mirroring the action, going farther and farther until finally…

*SNAP*

The troll fell down dead with a snapped neck.

'That power, it's amazing, intoxicating!' Naruto thought, amazed at what he just accomplished and gladder than ever they he decided to follow the Dark Side to the Sith Temple.

If he was already this powerful when just starting his training, he wonder how powerful he'll be when he's older.

Suddenly Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when Hermione spoke up.

"It… it's dead. You killed it." Said Hermione, moving slowly around the trolls body.

"And it would have killed us, I just returned the favor." Naruto said as he turned towards his fellow muggleborn.

"How did you… choke it?" Hermione asked, shuddering as she remembered how the troll clawed at its own throat.

Normally after seeing something like she'd be more terrified, but she's currently still in shock of nearly being killed.

"How do you think?" Said Naruto rhetorically, with Hermione gulping.

"Back in the classroom, that was you who made all that stuff float wasn't it." Said Hermione, with Naruto nodding as he gazed at her intently.

"And what do you intend to do with that information?" Questioned Naruto, as he was now at risk of her telling someone.

Hermione gulped at the look in his eyes, she didn't really know Naruto aside from some rather nasty rumors, with most, if not all, of them being false. But something told her that while he could hurt her, but he won't without reason, otherwise why risk himself by saving her.

"Your secrets safe with me. And thank you, for saving my life." Hermione said, with Naruto losing the dark intent in his eyes, looking surprised at her words.

Though before he could say anything, he heard rushed footsteps coming towards them. Acting quickly, Naruto picked up a startled Hermione and jumped up to the rafters.

"What are you…"

"Shh." Naruto hushed with a finger over his lips, while pointing to outside the rafter.

Looking, Hermione saw Professor McGonagall burst into the room followed by Snape and Quirrell. The three Professor's looking at the trolls corpse in stunned silence.

"Shouldn't we tell them?" Hermione asked quietly, only for Naruto to shake his head.

"No, they'll just ask too many questions that I don't want to answer. Better to wait for a chance, and then slip away." Whispered Naruto, with Hermione gazing at him in curiosity dozens of questions rushing through her mind.

The most prominent ones being, how could he do the things he can do, when and where did he learn them, why is he keeping it secret, and would she able to learn them?

"Hold off on your questions until later." Naruto said, as if reading her mind.

"But I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to; I can see it in your eyes. I'll answer your questions later… maybe." Said Naruto, while adding the last part as an afterthought, causing Hermione to cross her arms with a pout.

Though she was determined to learn everything she could about the new enigma sitting next to her.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep this is back in First Year so plenty of things I can mess around with, and Naruto is trained by Darth Talon and Darth Nihl who fled the known Galaxy after Darth Wredd's betrayal, along with gaining access to the artifacts they took with them, eventually. And yes all magic originates from the Dark Side as all Witches and Wizards are descended from the Sith that arrived on Earth, don't like to bad. No Naruto won't get a new wand either, it'd only serve to weaken him, and yes he saved Hermione instead as he hasn't fully become a Sith Lord and still possesses some compassion. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**

 **Revised: This is an added message to tell you all that the chapters of this story are going to be revised and made better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Not much to say other than hope you enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Revised: 9/19/19**

'Finally, I thought that'd never end.' Naruto thought, while exiting the History classroom.

Honestly, out of all his classes, the only one that hasn't changed since he lost his wand was History, though before he practiced wand movements to pass the time as Binns droned on and on about Goblin Rebellions. Now though, he secretly practiced his Force abilities.

'You'd think someone would just exorcise him by now.' Thought Naruto as he turned a corner, only to stop when he saw both Hermione and Daphne standing there, locked in a glaring contest.

Though their attention soon turned towards Naruto once they saw him.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked, while his eyes subtly darted around as he looked for an escape, while slowly edging back.

"How did you kill the troll?/Why did you burn your wand?" The girls asked at the same time, making them glare at each other again.

"What?" Naruto asked, not understanding what they said.

Hermione and Daphne remained silent for a few moments, neither willing to back down, before Daphne finally stepped forward.

"Why did you destroy the pieces of your wand?" Daphne asked, while crossing her arms.

"I already told you, I no longer needed it." Stated Naruto as he began walking past the girls.

"That isn't an answer, how could you not need a wand? You can't cast spells without it, you can't even be called a wizard or witch without a wand!" Daphne said in disbelief as she and Hermione walked behind him.

For witches and wizards, losing their wand was like losing a limb, a part of themselves. For Naruto to say he no longer needs his, it made Daphne actually concerned for his mental state.

"Well it's the only answer you're going to get. Take it or leave it, I don't really care." Retorted Naruto.

They weren't friends, they weren't acquaintances, he had no obligation to answer her questions.

"What about the troll, how did you kill it?" Hermione asked next, causing Daphne's head to snap towards her then back to Naruto.

"You killed the troll?!" Daphne exclaimed in shock, having only heard rumors that someone killed the troll, but no one could figure out who. As a result, most just assumed it was one of the teachers or Headmaster himself.

"Wanna say that a little louder Greengrass, I don't think the people in America heard you clearly enough." Naruto said, now annoyed and starting to get angry, since he didn't want anyone to learn that he killed the troll.

Not only would it bring unwanted attention to him if people learned a First-Year student, one without a wand at that, managed to kill a fully-grown Mountain Troll. And Naruto was completely positive that by the next day, the entirety of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, along with a good majority of the Wizarding World will believe he's a Dark Lord-in-training.

Though they'd be right, just not the type of Dark Lord they'd think he'd be.

The Slytherins would probably be divided, some wanting to get on his good side and the others not willing to believe a "mudblood" could do that.

"And was the sound of the troll's neck snapping not a good indicator of how I killed it." Naruto said to Hermione, while internally wincing as he recalled the punishment he was given by his Masters.

After he'd told Darth Talon and Darth Nihl what he did, they were both pleased and displeased. Pleased that he killed the troll with Force Choke and displeased he did so in front of someone. Neither of Darth Krayt's former Hands wanted anyone to try and locate the temple to either destroy everything within it or take it for themselves, because Naruto revealed his abilities with the Force. They expressed their displeasure by holding Naruto under Force Lightning for several minutes to get through his head what will happen if he does something that foolish again.

He was just glad they haven't found out about how he's been using the Force to get back at his bullies, or what he did in Charms Class. Something he should probably start holding back on, so he doesn't risk his Masters' ever finding out about it. Plus, it helps that in the case of the bullies, they have been backing off since he's started using the Force to fight back. So, for now, he will just leave it as a you don't bother me, I won't bother you kind of relationship. At least outside of scenarios where he can subtly use the Force on them, without anyone noticing.

"Yes, that… was how the troll died, but not how you killed it. You didn't touch it or have a wand, so how did you do it? And you also said you'd answer my questions." Hermione said, while feeling a little sick at the memory of the trolls neck snapping and its limp body hitting the ground.

This made Naruto frown, he had preferred not answering any of Granger's questions, but given what he knows of the girl, he doubts she'll drop this and now he also has Greengrass to deal with, as well.

'Then again, if they're so curious, maybe I'll be able to get two Sith Acolytes out of this. They're both at the top of their classes, being quite talented and having a thirst for knowledge; Granger more so than Greengrass. Plus, Greengrass will be the future head of her family and all the influence that comes with it. Yes, this could work in my favor.' Naruto thought, before turning to the girls and stopping them in their tracks.

"Well this causes quite the problem, you two wants answers, and I don't really trust either of you. What would stop you two from simply using the information I give you against me, hm?" Naruto asked, while folding his hands behind his back.

"Well, what do you want, money, tutoring, a new wand?" Daphne asked in annoyance that he won't just tell her.

"I want oaths, from both of you, that you won't tell anyone anything I reveal to you, or use the information and knowledge against me." Said Naruto, surprising the girls.

"An oath, you're kidding right?! Why would I swear an oath?! In fact, what's stopping me from going to teacher or my family and tell them that you demanded a Magical Oath from me?!" Threatened Daphne, with Naruto nodding as he knew she could do that.

"You could, but then what do you think will happen? I'll likely be expelled or suspended from Hogwarts, and then you'll never get to find out what you want. And that just kills you doesn't it, not knowing what exactly I'm capable of, what I will be capable of." Said Naruto as he leaned in to whisper in their ears.

"What you both could be capable of, what you could learn." Naruto said temptingly.

"But by all means, go tell a teacher or your family, just know I have a very long memory and will remember who my friends are, as well as my enemies." Naruto said, as he smirked darkly at them.

He could easily just go straight to the Sith Temple and stay there full time to learn under his Masters, without interruption to become the Dark Lord of the Sith. By the time his training was complete, no one would be able to stop him, and he could counter what they threw at him.

What use were spells that he could stop in midair, what shields could block being choked, what weapons couldn't be destroyed with a Lightsaber? He could have this entire planet at his mercy once he's a true Sith.

"What kind of knowledge?" Hermione asked, both unsure and eager.

While she enjoys learning new and exciting things, the way Naruto talked made her feel like she'd be making a deal with the devil.

"The oaths." Said Naruto.

The girls didn't say or do anything, while they wanted to know Naruto's secrets and find out what he knew, was it really worth making an oath they couldn't break, unless they wanted to lose their magic?

"Damnit." Daphne cursed quietly, while pulling out her wand.

"I, Daphne Cynthia Greengrass, so solemnly swear to not reveal any information revealed to me by Naruto Uzumaki or use any information he tells me against him, so mote it be." Daphne swore, with a flash of magic signaling the oath being made.

Sighing Hermione pulled out her own wand.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, so solemnly swear to not reveal any information revealed to me by Naruto Uzumaki or use any information he tells me against him, so mote it be." Swore Hermione.

While neither wanted to swear such an oath, they couldn't deny their curiosity and desire to try and solve the enigma that Naruto has become in recent weeks.

"Very good." Naruto said, before turning on his heel.

"Wait, where are you going?" Daphne asked.

"To my next class." Answered Naruto, like it was obvious.

"But we swore the oaths and you haven't told us anything." Said Hermione.

"You're right. And don't plan to either, at least not yet." Naruto said, while seeing their angry looks.

"What, you thought I'd reveal all my secrets just because you said some words? No, to me words mean nothing, if you want to know what I know, you'll have to prove it through your actions." Said Naruto, before walking away from the two shocked girls.

"Granger, were we just tricked?" Daphne asked, needing confirmation of what just happened.

"Yes, yes we were." Answered Hermione.

*Timeskip-Two Weeks*

Naruto rubbed his temples, feeling mentally drained as he, Hermione, and Daphne stood outside the castle with other Gryffindor and Slytherin First Years for their first flying lesson.

Two weeks passed since Naruto managed to get oaths out of Daphne and Hermione. The following night, he'd told Nihl and Talon of his plan to make them Sith Acolytes, the two Sith Lords were genuinely pleased that he managed to not only find two potential Acolytes, but got oaths of loyalty out of them as well. But they told him that since he's started to bring the Sith order back, he'll need to have his training increased to become a true Sith Lord much faster. That meant Naruto would more than likely go back to the castle limping, with his entire body sore and in pain, but he used his pain to fuel the Dark Side of the Force, which further strengthened him and sped up his healing.

It was a cycle that would only get worse the more Naruto progresses, until he's deemed ready by his Masters.

He's also spent time with Hermione and Daphne; they weren't friends mind you, the girls just wanted to find out his secrets, while Naruto wanted to lead them down the path of the Sith. Whenever they asked him questions, he'd only give them vague answers, with him occasionally move objects with the Force to keep them interested, and to tempt them by saying one day they could do the same. It had the desired effect, both girls were enthralled at the idea of doing what he could, Daphne because she's a Slytherin and wished to further her own standing and Hermione simply wanted to learn how it all worked.

Though this also resulted in both girls becoming black sheep in their houses, Daphne because she was spending time with a "mudblood" and Hermione for hanging out with a Slytherin, Hermione also had it worse due to her being a muggleborn herself.

This only helped solidify Naruto's opinion of the Wizarding World, they were nothing but mindless sheep that only saw things as black and white, or however those in power viewed things. They didn't think for themselves, only following people like Fudge, Dumbledore, or even Voldemort, like sheep follow the shepherd to the slaughter. His Masters expressed their own distaste for the modern day Sith descendants, seeing them as nothing but insults to the legacy of their Sith ancestors.

It made Naruto realize that if he couldn't get them to obey him, there might only be one course of action. The complete extinction of all life on Earth.

While it may seem heartless to speak of killing millions, if not billions, of people Naruto was being trained as a Sith. Granted, Naruto wasn't fully turned yet, but he was well aware that they'll either submit to the new order or be eliminated.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Said Madam Hooch, causing Naruto to be pulled from his thoughts by her voice.

Looking at the broom on the ground, Naruto raised a brow at seeing how old it was and how it looked ready to just fall apart.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'" Hooch said.

"UP!" Everyone said.

Naruto didn't say anything, merely using the Force to bring the broom into his hand. Looking over at the other students, he saw that Potter managed to get his broom the first try, while Hermione's only rolled a little on the ground.

Once everyone had their brooms, Hooch showed them how to hold it, Naruto saw that Potter and Weasley seemed absolutely delighted when Hooch told Malfoy he's been holding the broom the wrong way for years.

'Such children.' Naruto thought dismissively.

Afterwards, the class continued as usual, though Naruto did find some entertainment when Longbottom fell of his broom and broke his wrist. When Hooch took the crying boy to the nurse, the Slytherins, besides Naruto and Daphne, burst into laughter.

'Pathetic.' Thought Naruto.

Sure, he thought it was funny when the boy fell and hurt himself, but he didn't think it warranted laughter.

Naruto mostly blocked out what happened next, only paying attention when Malfoy and Potter got on their broom and flew into the sky, fighting over some glass ball that Longbottom dropped. He watched with mild interest when Malfoy threw the ball into the air, before flying back towards the ground.

'Oh, this is just too tempting.' Naruto thought, while mentally smirking as he looked at Malfoy's broom.

The things were already in poor condition and looked ready to break, and with how fast Malfoy was flying, it wouldn't be that strange if the broom just…

*CRACK*

"AAAAHHH!"

*SNAP*

… snapped in half, Naruto thought in amusement as he watched Malfoy clutch his arm, which broke upon his painful landing on the ground. The Slytherins all rushed over, crowding around Malfoy; except Daphne, who looked at Naruto, just knowing he was the cause of the broom breaking, while Gryffindors were still looking at Potter in the air.

'Just one more thing.' Naruto thought, while looking at the falling ball and Potter hot on its trail.

When the ball was a foot from the ground Naruto, unseen to everyone, jerked his hand to the side; sending the ball flying against the wall, where it smashed to pieces. Sure, it's petty of Naruto to break Longbottom's toy, or whatever it was, but he also wanted to make sure Potter couldn't catch it.

'Shame he managed to catch himself, before going splat.' Thought Naruto, as he saw that Potter managed to pull his broom up in time and hit the ground softly.

"HARRY POTTER!" McGonagall screamed, while running straight towards him.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto looked away, no longer interested in what was happening as McGonagall dragging Potter away.

'I wonder what Force Techniques I'll learn next.' Naruto thought.

*Later *

"Well they could at least try to hide their favoritism." Naruto stated, after Flying Class, as he saw Potter returning with McGonagall.

"What're you talking about?" Asked Hermione as she walked up to Naruto and Daphne.

"He means the fact that Potters isn't on the first train back to London." Daphne clarified, with Hermione frowning at that.

"He was only on the broom to get Neville's Remembrall back from Malfoy. And what about Malfoy, he was on a broom too?" Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, and his father's on the Board of Governors, with it being easy to for him to spin that story that his broom was faulty." Said Daphne, while looking pointedly at Naruto.

"Potter, however, has no such protection and should have been expelled like Hooch said would happen to anyone that was caught on a broom. Instead he's given a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Naruto said, with Hermione looking at him in surprise that he knew about that, since she only learned about it from overhearing Harry talking to Ron about it.

"How did you-"

"It's not that hard to figure out. McGonagall shows up and takes Potter away, then you have the gaggle of gingers surrounding him, two of which are on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Again, it's not that hard to figure out. Plus, it was either a spot on the Quidditch Team or another form blatant favoritism." Naruto said.

"That doesn't mean it's favoritism, Professor McGonagall simply saw his skill on a broom." Argued Hermione, as her trust in authority figures was shining through.

"Granger, if it had been anyone else, they'd already be shipped off back home. Instead, it's the Gryffindor Golden Boy and rather than being punished, he's rewarded." Daphne retorted.

"Well if it had been a different teacher they would have-"

"Taken him to the Headmaster, who'd then bring in McGonagall and thus ending in exactly the same way. Potter is getting a reward he didn't earn, because of some scar on his head." Naruto cutoff.

"Potter could be caught in the act of murdering another student and Headmaster would somehow spin it off that he was doing it in self-defense." Said Naruto.

"I wouldn't say he'd go that far." Daphne said, while internally hoping that Dumbledore had enough sense to not let that happen.

"It doesn't change the facts. Hooch said anyone caught on a broom would be expelled, yet Potters still here." Said Naruto.

Hermione wanted to argue that, not wanting to believe the teachers and Headmaster would show favoritism to any student, but she couldn't deny that it's true. If it had been any of the other Gryffindors, or a Slytherin, then they would have been expelled. But because it was Harry Potter, instead of being punished, he was rewarded. While Hermione didn't want to, part started to think that maybe authority figures weren't always right.

Suddenly Naruto stopped walking and looked up. He sensed something, something coming from the third floor.

"You two go on ahead, I have to go do something." Naruto said as he walked off, before they could question him.

Getting to the Grand Staircase, Naruto saw the stairs moving around.

'I forget about that.' Naruto thought as he channeled the Force through his legs.

Jumping up the staircases, Naruto reached the third floor and proceeded to look around upon entering, letting the Force guide him. Eventually, Naruto reached a door and tried opening it, only to find that it was locked, before using the Force to unlock the door and enter the room.

Only to immediately regret it.

Once in the room, Naruto came face-to-face with a very large three headed dog. One that was now growling at him

'Oh shit.' Thought Naruto, while looking at the dog fearfully.

Though rather than let the fear control him, Naruto took his fear and turned it to anger. Just when the dog lunged at Naruto, the Sith-in-training thrust his hand forward, launching the dog back with a powerful Force Push. With the dog stunned, Naruto rushed out the room and relocked the door.

'It was standing on a trapdoor.' Thought Naruto, having noticed that the dog was standing on something when he pushed it back, which meant it was guarding something.

'Now, what could be so valuable that Dumbledore needs a bloody Cerberus of all things to guard it?' Naruto thought to himself, while leaving the corridor.

Also, if Dumbledore knew that dog was there, why bother telling everyone at the Welcoming Feast to not go to the third-floor corridor; that's just asking for trouble. You never tell a bunch of kids to not go somewhere, as they'll just go there anyway. So, either Dumbledore really was senile, didn't care if children died, or…

'Or he wants someone to go here.' Naruto realized.

Why else would Dumbledore tell the entire student body not to go here, lest they wanted to die a painful death, unless he wanted someone to go here on purpose. He could've said the corridor was under renovations or something like that; but no, he implied that something dangerous and lethal was here.

'And this is the man who's supposed to be the leader of the light? Well, if this is how he treats his students, I'd hate to see what he does to his enemies.' Naruto thought dryly to himself, as he made his way to his next class.

Still, whatever Dumbledore's reasoning was, whatever was down had to be something of value, and whatever it was, Naruto knew one thing.

He wanted it.

*Later*

"Stay focused boy, you must redirect the blasts!" Talon barked out as Naruto, who's now wielding a practice saber, moved around blocking or redirecting blaster fire from the drones flying around him.

The blasts weren't lethal, but if they hit him, the surrounding area would become numb and useless for a while. The two Sith Lord were currently teaching Naruto a variation of Form V, Shien, a form they believed would be most useful against witches and wizards, since it would allow him to block or redirect spells that were launched at him. Talon would bark out instructions whenever Naruto messed up, while Nihl remained silent and simply observed Naruto's performance.

After about another hour of practice, the drones were deactivated, much to Naruto's silent relief as he was starting to get tired.

"You did well enough, but we better see an improvement for our next training session." Said Talon, as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"Yes Master, also I have something to report, since I might have discovered something of interest." Naruto said, getting his Masters' attention.

"What is it?" Said Nihl, interested in what he discovered.

"A giant three-headed dog, a Cerberus to be more precise, is in the third-floor corridor and it appears to be guarding something. Something valuable, if Dumbledore has something that big protecting it. I also believe that Dumbledore wants someone to try stealing, whatever it is he has hidden there, as at the beginning of the year, he told everyone to not go to the third floor unless they wanted to die." Naruto reported.

This definitely had the attention of the two Sith, as they wondered what could be so valuable that Dumbledore would put a Cerberus in the castle, and possibly set a trap for someone.

'A trap or a test?' The Sith thought to themselves, since it was common for past Sith Lords to create life threatening tests as a means for their apprentices to prove themselves.

"You were wise in telling us this, Apprentice." Talon said, with Nihl nodding in agreement.

"Indeed. Now we want you to find out what is being kept protected and bring it to us, a perfect time would be the Holiday Break. To help you with this task, we'll teach you several Force Techniques to get past the dog and anything else that may have been put up to protect the item. Once you have it, bring it straight here, understood." Commanded Nihl.

"Yes Master." Naruto said, before leaving the temple, pleased with this recent development.

Not only will he get more Force Techniques to learn and master, but also a potentially useful and powerful item, as Naruto doubts that Dumbledore would go to such lengths to protect something, unless it was powerful.

*Timeskip*

Naruto felt rather annoyed as he began developing a migraine from the crowd of students, who were waiting for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin to start. Naruto was sorely tempted to break some of the supports of the stands and let everyone plummet to their deaths, or at the very least break several bones, just to get a few moments of silence.

'Why are people so obsessed with this game, it looks pointless.' Naruto thought, while looking down at the field as the teams came out.

He then noticed that Potter was holding a brand new Nimbus Two Thousand.

'Oh, wow more favoritism, how expected.' Thought Naruto, while having no doubt that McGonagall was the one who got Potter the broom, all just to help win a metal cup.

Really, you'd think it was the Holy Grail with how much the Heads of Houses want it, and all just for bragging rights for a year.

'Really starting to believe a witch's or wizard's brain stops developing after five years.' Naruto thought to himself, as it'd definitely explain how childish they can be, along with their black and white view of things.

With him were Hermione and Daphne, both of whom were sitting beside him, and thankfully not surrounded by either Slytherins or Gryffindors ready to chew their heads off.

Soon the match started with Lee Jordan commentating the match, usually with biased comments about the Slytherins. The Slytherins or Gryffindors cheered when their team scored, while Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws only cheered lightly, not really invested in the match. But then again, it might just be because their respective teams aren't playing.

Though well into the game, Naruto took notice of Potter's broom behaving strangely, with it jerking to and fro, as if trying to throw him off.

'Strange.' Naruto thought, before noticing Madam Hooch flying nearby.

"Madam Hooch!" Naruto called out, getting her attention.

"Yes Uzumaki?" Asked Hooch, as she flew over to him.

"I think someone is tampering with Potter's broom, it looks like it's behaving strangely." Said Naruto, while playing the part of a concerned student and pointed to Potter, making Hooch look towards the Gryffindor Team's Seeker and indeed saw that Potter's broom was jerking the air, as if he was fighting to get it under control.

"Merlin's beard! Good eye Uzumaki, five points to Slytherin." Hooch said, before blowing her whistle, stopping the game as she flew up to Potter, who still couldn't control his broom.

Everyone watched as Hooch flew up next to Potter and tried guiding him down, with little luck. Naruto heard the sharp inhale of breath from the Gryffindors, when Potter fell off his broom, but luckily Hooch was able grab him in time.

"Alright, everyone back on the ground, this game is cancelled!" Hooch ordered, ignoring the disappointed groans and shouts from both the players and students.

"Did you do something to his broom?!" Hermione demanded, once they were out of the stands and away from everyone else, with Naruto rounding on her with a deadpanned expression.

"If I was the one control Potter's broom, why would I bother informing Madam Hooch that someone was tampering with it? When it would have given me the perfect opportunity to knock him off the damn thing without getting caught. I may not like Potter, but he hasn't done anything to warrant me wanting him dead, nor are he and I enemies, outside of House Feuds." Said Naruto.

He may not like or care about Potter, but he hasn't done anything to warrant Naruto killing him, yet.

"Why do you and Potter not like each other? I would have thought you'd be the best of friends given your similar backgrounds." Daphne said, with Hermione nodding in agreement, having overheard Harry telling Ron about his relative, the Dursley's.

Not to mention, before developing a rather dark personality, they saw that Naruto was a nice person, who tried to make friends with other students, even the other Slytherins that hated him. Along with having a mischievous and cunning streak, given he's in Slytherin.

"I did try befriending Potter." Naruto revealed, surprising the girls since they have never heard about that before.

"It was during the first few weeks of school, I found Potter in the library going over potions. I offered to help, but he rejected it, saying he didn't want a 'Slytherin's' help. But I was stubborn and kept trying, with my offers of help and friendship being turned down each time. All while his reasoning was getting ruder each time; such as him not want a snake as a friend, for example. It didn't matter that I was muggleborn, I was a Slytherin and therefore a bully at best, while a future Dark Wizard at worst." Naruto said angrily, as he worked to restrain the Dark Side, as it was getting harder to keep himself from unleash his power, the more his negative emotion were building up.

"My last attempt ended with the human trash compactor that follows him around hexing me, before having his brothers publicly humiliate me!" Said Naruto, with his anger growing as the memories he worked to suppress came flooding back.

After taking a few calming breaths, he continued.

"After that, I decided trying to befriend Potter wasn't worth it. If he wanted to live in his own little black and white world, with the rest of the Wizarding World, let him." Naruto said, having long since stopped caring about what the " Boy-Who-Lived" thought of him.

Besides, it'll just be all the sweeter when the brat discovers the cold hard truth about the real world, hopefully when someone stabs him in the back.

"Bu-but didn't Harry at least say something to the Twins?" Hermione asked, not believing that Harry would let something like that happen, as from what she's seen, he's a nice person, if a tad shy and ignorant.

She also remembered when Naruto had been a target of the Weasley Twins' pranks for a week, but just passed it off as their usual tomfoolery.

"No, Potter didn't say anything. In fact, he even told them to go right ahead and do whatever they wanted to me." Naruto growled out, while his anger began building again, as he recalled that hellish week when the Weasley twins humiliated him nonstop.

This shocked not only Hermione, but Daphne as well. While Daphne may not like or care about Potter, she didn't think the Golden Boy would let something like that happen, let alone approve of it.

'Guess the Golden Boy isn't so golden after all.' Daphne thought.

"I'm going to go train, do NOT follow me." Naruto said.

Right now, his emotions were extremely volatile, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control them.

The girls watched Naruto stalk off into the Forbidden Forest, neither of them saying anything about it being forbidden to go in there. Having zero doubts that any dangerous creature that tries attacking him would sorely regret it.

Though now they had to think of something to do until he cooled off, and given it was a free day due to the cancelled game, they didn't have to worry about classes.

"What do you think he meant, about Harry living in his own black and white world with the rest of the Wizarding World?" Hermione asked, while looking to Daphne.

"He meant that the majority of witches and wizards have a very narrow view of thing. You're either good or your bad, there is no grey area. Even here at Hogwarts, if you're a Slytherin, it doesn't matter what your blood status is, you're already a Dark Wizard to the world." Said Daphne, with Hermione looking at her in shock.

"So, if I had been a Slytherin, instead of a Gryffindor…" Hermione began.

"Then people would think you're the next Bellatrix Lestrange." Said Daphne, with Hermione paling at the thought of being compared to someone that twisted.

"Though it might have also been worse for you, given you're a muggleborn and an insistent know-it-all." Daphne added snarkily, but still serious.

That made Hermione gulp, she already isn't well-liked among her peers, given her desire to always be at the top of her classes. And it only got worse when she started spending time with Naruto and Daphne, both of whom are Slytherin. She couldn't even begin to imagine how bad it'd be if she was a Slytherin as well.

It didn't help that in all the books she's read, they only talked about the good deeds of people who have been in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and even Hufflepuff. Not a single one mentions of any well-known Slytherins, unless they were Dark Wizards and Witches.

'I guess that saying, "history is written by the victors", is very true when concerning the magical world.' Hermione solemnly thought to herself.

Suddenly, the Wizarding World didn't seem as great as when she first discovered magic.

 **So, what did you think, good. Naruto has found two potential Sith Acolytes in the form of Hermione and Daphne, along with opening Hermione's eyes to the truth behind the Wizarding World, along learning some interesting things going on at Hogwarts. Also I switched the Halloween chapter and the Flying Lessons chapter around, sorry if some of you don't like that but it happened. Also it may seem like I'm bashing Harry, I'm not, I may not like Harry but I'm only pointing out what most are unwilling to, that Harry gets blatant favoritism and getting away with enough trouble to be expelled from Hogwarts ten times over. Breaking several rules, going out past curfew, nearly killing a fellow student in Sixth Year, leading his friends into a dangerous hair brained scheme to break into the Ministry because of a vision he saw from Voldemort which in itself was foolish given all the other visions he through Voldemort's eyes or the eyes of Nagini, all of this and more has warranted Harry being expelled but instead he is rewarded because he survived through dumb luck or plot armor. Also no one can deny Harry is naive and ignorant, only seeing things as either good or bad. Go ahead fight me, this is my opinion and I'm sticking to it. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! That's right two updates for the "Sith Resurgence" since a lot of people liked the last chapter I decided to do a second. Also special thanks to "The Sith'ari" for helping with this chapter and making corrections to it. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Revised:2/7/20**

Naruto waved to Daphne and Hermione as the Hogwarts Express began pulling out of the station. Both of the girls were going home for the Holiday Break, with Naruto staying behind to get whatever Dumbledore had hidden on the third-floor corridor.

Ever since the Quidditch match, where someone was messing with Potter's broom, and the revelations he revealed. Naruto felt he's made some progress in getting the girls to see things from his point of view and, in turn, the way of the Sith. Though he hasn't revealed anything about the Sith to them, or started teaching them to use the Force, yet. After all, he wants them to experience the power of the Dark Side on their own, before he starts teaching them to harness that power.

'Though I believe Daphne is more likely to embrace the Dark Side first, as Hermione still has a rather naïve view. But she's starting to see things as they are, rather than what they seem to be.' Naruto thought, having seen that Hermione no longer took what the teachers said as a gospel, and that not everything written in a book is fact.

Eventually though, both of them will know the power of the Dark Side.

'Well, I have two weeks of no classes and a near empty Common Room. Definitely enough time to master enough Force Techniques to get past that dog.' Thought Naruto as he smirk, before heading back to the temple.

Most of the Slytherins returned home for the holidays, leaving only a handful behind. Along with most of the castle being empty, Naruto was free to spend entire days at the temple. He just needed to show up at the castle every so often to not rouse suspicion.

Though for now, he will be getting some more training in, before going to see what Dumbledore's hiding.

*Timeskip-Five Days*

Naruto flipped over a series of blaster fire, before landing in a crouch and swung his practice saber, deflecting several shots back at the drones, destroying them. Reaching out, Naruto telekinetically pulled the remaining drones towards him, before viciously slashing them apart, and crushing the remains beneath his feet.

"Yes Apprentice, embrace the Dark Side, feel it's power flowing through you." Darth Nihl encouraged as both him and Talon looked pleased at how far Naruto has come in the short amount of time, since he became their Apprentice.

Where once was a boy filled with nothing but anger and hatred, they've shown him how to channel that hatred into power to become stronger, to shape him into a true Sith Lord.

'Though he may need to forge a Sith Warblade soon, he's not ready for a Lightsaber until he proves himself.' Nihl thought, plus he still needed to create a Synthetic Kyber Crystal.

"Thank you, Master. I believe I am ready to retrieve what is being hidden on the third floor." Said Naruto, not asking if they believe he is ready, knowing if he didn't believe he was ready, then his Masters never would.

"Agreed, Apprentice. For now, you are excused to rest, and tomorrow, you shall retrieve whatever has been hidden in that castle. Dismissed." Talon said.

Nodding, Naruto headed for the exit grabbing, a nearby bag as he did. Just a little something, in case he encounters anyone on the way to the third floor.

*Greengrass Manor*

"You foolish girl! Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Shouted Lord Greengrass as he and his wife Lady Greengrass faced their eldest daughter, who remained neutral, despite being yelled at, with angry expressions on their faces

"We have received several letters from different members of the Wizengamot, from both the Dark and Light factions, questioning what we have been teaching you! All because you have chosen to associate with not one, but two mudbloods, one of whom had the gall to be put into Slytherin, and the other a Gryffindor! Not only that, but you have refused to begin making ties with the heirs of other Wizarding Families!" Lady Greengrass added.

"Not only does this reflect badly on you, but the entire Greengrass family as a whole! One of the last oldest and truest Pure-Blooded Families, a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight! Not only that, but the fact you are the heir has cast us all in a bad light with our allies, both from the Dark and Light! All because you chose to befriend _mudbloods_!" Lord Greengrass said, spitting out the last part like it was poison, all while glaring at his daughter.

Daphne, meanwhile, remained neutral the entire time. While recalling all the lessons her parents taught her and her younger sister, Astoria, about the importance of Pure-Blood Supremacy and creating ties with other families. They even planned out what she was "supposed" to do when she entered Hogwarts. The plan had been to join Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls. Given the close ties the Parkinson's had with the Malfoy's, Daphne had zero doubts that they had hoped that either she or Astoria, when she entered Hogwarts, could get the attention of Draco Malfoy, or one of the other male heirs from one of the other important families.

'Honestly Light, Dark, Grey; they're all the same when it comes to blood status.' Daphne thought, having learned no matter the faction, Pure-Bloods were all the same when it came to blood status, except for the rare odd families, like the Weasleys for example.

After all, if the Light, and some members of the Grey, were as Pro-Muggleborn as they tried to make themselves out to be, a lot of Mudbloods, and even some Half-Bloods, would be having much better lives in the Magical World, then they do now. Showing that they were nothing but Self-Righteous Hypocrites, leading them like sheep, and making themselves look more popular among the masses.

'I'm getting off topic.' Daphne thought to herself, while shaking her head, before returning her thoughts to the matter at hand, rather than the hypocrisy of the Light, and a portion of the Grey.

That had been the plan, until Daphne saw Naruto Uzumaki, a muggleborn and therefore her lesser in every way, destroy his wand like it was no problem. By all rights, he should have been kicked out Hogwarts the next day, and yet he wasn't, while now possessing power like nothing Daphne has seen. She's seen him levitate objects like it was nothing, dodge spells launched at his back without looking, and Daphne was sure that she even once saw him create lightning in the palm of his hand.

Everything about Naruto and the power he possessed, went against everything Daphne was taught growing up. A muggleborn shouldn't have that type of power, and yet he does. And if he's telling the truth, then he'll only grow stronger. With Daphne already knowing which side she wanted to be on, and it isn't the one that stands against Naruto Uzumaki.

Plus, if he does keep his word and teaches her how to use this same power, she'll gladly follow him. Not even caring what his blood status is.

"As of this moment, I am ordering you to break ties with both of those _mudbloods_ and create ties with the other Pureblooded heirs, like originally planned. Is that understood." Lord Greengrass stated.

That made Daphne's neutral expression crack, as her eyes widened, before gaining a conflicted expression. For her entire life, she had always followed her parents instructions and orders to the letter, while shaping up to be the perfect little heiress, and one day, the future Head of the Greengrass Family. But if she obeyed her parents now and broke ties with Naruto, then she'll never learn the secrets of his power, or one day learn how to use that same power herself.

Daphne was now stuck between a rock and a hard place, either she obeys her parents and break ties with Naruto, thus losing the chance at discovering the secret to his power. Or she disobeys her parents and be punished in who knows what way, but still gain access to an unknown power.

'Family or power? That's the question of which, is matters more.' Daphne thought, while weighing the pros and cons.

'Daphne.' Thought ten-year-old Astoria Greengrass, as she stood in the background, while looking at her sister in concern.

They had been raised to believe in Pure-Blood Supremacy and upholding the traditions of the Wizarding World. And yet she could see her sister was genuinely torn right now, when the decision should be obvious, at least to Astoria. Break ties with the muggleborns and obey their parents, yet Daphne hadn't agreed already.

It made Astoria wonder, just what exactly made Daphne befriend two muggleborns in the first place? Were they blackmailing her, forcing her to be their friend, or was it something else entirely?

Whatever it was, Astoria hoped to find out once she enrolls into Hogwarts next year.

"Well? What's it going to be Daphne?" Demanded Lady Greengrass as he looked at her daughter sternly.

"No." Daphne said.

"What did you say?!" Lord Greengrass demanded through gritted teeth.

"I said no, I'm not cutting ties with Naruto or Gr- Hermione." Said Daphne, while catching herself to say Hermione, instead of Granger.

She's made her decision and she's sticking to it.

After weighing the pros and cons, Daphne figured she had more to gain from staying with Naruto. As at the end of the day, it didn't matter if you were Dark, Light or Grey; all that mattered in the end, is power.

And something told Daphne that when everything's said and done, Naruto will be the standing at the top, and she intended to be right there next to him.

Lord Greengrass's face turned red in anger, and what happened next shocked both Daphne and Astoria. The older Greengrass sister had no time to react, before she felt a stinging pain in her cheek, before she was on the ground.

Daphne only vaguely heard her sister give a short scream as she held her cheek, wincing at the stinging pain and looked at her father, seeing his hand still in the air.

'He hit me.' Daphne thought in shock that her father just struck her for the first time in her life.

"You hit her!" Exclaimed Astoria, unknowingly echoing her sister's thoughts.

"Stay out of this Astoria!" Yelled Lord Greengrass, making her flinch at his volume.

"And it'll happen again the next time you disobey us, we are your parents! Now go to your room and don't expect to come down for dinner or have any sent up too! The same for breakfast in the morning!" Lady Greengrass said.

Slowly, Daphne got up and headed to the stairs, with each step her shock and hurt turned into anger at what just happened.

"Daph-"

"Not now Tori." Daphne cutoff in a dangerously low tone, making Astoria gulp seeing the dark look in her sister's eyes.

Going up to her room, Daphne made sure to slam her door as loudly as possible, before locking it. Walking up to her dresser mirror, Daphne turned her head, getting a good look at the growing red mark on her cheek. Seeing it only increased Daphne's anger, betrayal, and rage before she brought her fist up and smashed it straight through the mirror.

'Oh, bloody mother-!' Daphne mentally cursed, while holding her now bleeding hand.

Pulling out her wand, Daphne cast a levitation charm on the broken shards of glass and put them in a nearby trash bin, before going to her bathroom to bandage her hand. Only to stop, when she heard the sound of glass shattering, and wood breaking apart. Turning around, Daphne was shocked to see the ruin remains of her dresser, which had looked to have collapsed in on itself.

'Great, and it's not like my parents will get me a new one, especially after what just happened.' Daphne thought bitterly as she continued on her way to her bathroom.

All while wondering why her dresser seemingly destroyed itself. Completely unaware of the power she unknowingly tapped into.

*Hogwarts*

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he sat up in his bed, smirking.

'Looks like someone got their first taste of darkness.' Naruto thought, before laying back down.

Yes, the time of the Sith will soon come.

*Next Night*

Gliding silently throughout the castle, Naruto, now wearing a full length black hooded robe, with the hood pulled up, along with being clad in armored gauntlets and boots, headed to the third floor. He was using the Force to silent his footsteps and make sure he didn't leave footprints, while also cloaking his scent and presence. He wasn't taking any chances of someone discovering that he was here.

Reaching the third floor, Naruto pulled out his mask, something to hide his identity, in the event he encounters someone on the way back. It wasn't one of the Sith masks, as his Masters flat-out refused him access to the ones they had gathered in their lives, considering most were worn by Sith Lords of old, or had dangerous secrets to them, that'd end badly if Naruto put them on.

The mask he had was an orange mask with a spiral pattern, focusing on his right eye, which was the only eye shown. While it was rather simple, it was the simplicity that made it intimidating, at least Naruto thought so.

After placing the mask over his head, Naruto entered the room with the dog, only to see the creature was asleep with a harp playing itself. While confused by this, Naruto soon realized that someone else was here, and they were trying to steal his prize!

'A very foolish and fatal mistake.' Thought Naruto, just as the harp stopped playing and the Cerberus started waking up.

Acting quickly, Naruto called on the Dark Side to use two of the techniques his Masters taught him, Taming Beasts and Animal Bond. The first was used in order to connect his mind with the mind, or minds in this case, of a creature, while the second was used to control it and bind its will to his own.

"I feel your presence creature, now let me in!" Naruto commanded as he reached out to feel the dog's thoughts.

 **'What's going on?'**

 **'Go away, I'm sleeping.'**

 **'Intruder!'**

'Well that's interesting.' Thought Naruto, as he heard three different voices, rather than just one.

Then again, he supposed it wasn't that strange given it possessed three heads, thus three minds and three personalities. The first sounded confused, the second dismissive, and the third alert.

"Hear me creature, hear my voice and awaken now, I command you!" Naruto said as the dogs heads all lifted up.

Upon seeing Naruto, they started growling and prepared to attack him.

"Heel!" Commanded Naruto, making the dog stop in its tracks and lower its heads, whimpering at the dark power radiating off him.

 **'No like, no like bad man, worse than two faced man.'** The three voices said in unison.

'Two faced man? So, there is someone else.' Naruto thought, before walking up to the dog and laid a hand on the middle head.

"You are an intelligent creature, and yet here you are, locked away acting like a common guard dog. You should be out in the open, hunting prey like a true predator." Naruto said, as the three heads looked at him.

 **'But we supposed to guard stone for beard man.'**

 **'Must wait for child with scar.'**

 **'Protect stone devour intruders!'**

'Child with scar? So, this is a test set up by Dumbledore, with the child most likely being Potter, but a test for what? Unless Potter was meant to go down here to stop this two-headed man. Just what's your game, Dumbledore.' Naruto thought, while narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"But would you not prefer to be out of this tiny room, to run free, and be what you were meant to be, an alpha. To show your strength. I can help you become strong, so that no one may ever chain you again, if you join me." Naruto said.

If he could get this creature on his side, then he could possibly turn it into a Sithspawn, once he begins learning Sith Alchemy, to make it a true force to be reckoned with.

 **'Become alpha?'**

 **'Grow stronger?'**

 **'No more chains?'**

"Yes, you'll be among the top of the food chain, if you join me. What say you." Said Naruto as he saw that the dog appeared to mull over his offer, before all three heads nodded, as the entire dog suddenly shrunk down to the size of a puppy.

'Guess that explains how it was put in the room.' Naruto thought, before opening the top of his robes, letting the dog jump in.

He'll take it with him into the tunnel. After all, if this "two headed man" is still here, Naruto's sure he'll make a good chew toy.

Opening the trapdoor, Naruto jumped down only to land in a cluster of vines.

'Devil's Snare!' Naruto thought, recognizing the plant as it started wrapping around him.

Relaxing his body, Naruto allowed himself to slip right through the vines and land on the floor. Seeing the door, Naruto entered the next room, and saw several keys flying in the air, along with a door. Trying the door, Naruto immediately saw that it was locked.

'If I had to guess, the real key is among those flying, and I'm guessing you have to use the broomsticks to grab it.' Naruto thought, while noticing a few broomsticks leaning against the wall.

So, his choices were to find the right key, before flying up and grabbing it, likely triggering some sort of defense mechanism, or he could just do this.

*CLICK*

'I love the Force.' Naruto thought, pushing the door open completely, ignoring the keys and brooms.

The next room, Naruto saw was a giant chess board, complete with giant chess pieces, and Naruto already figured the goal of this test.

'Yeah, how about no.' Naruto thought, while holding his arms up together, before pulling them apart and sending the chess pieces crashing against the walls.

'Moses got nothing on me.' Thought Naruto, while smirking beneath his mask as he walked across the now empty board and entered the next room.

The next two rooms were empty, likely tests that hadn't been completed yet, as he progressed, Naruto couldn't help but frown at just how…easy the tests were.

'Even without the Force, I could have gotten through those, the only one that'd prove difficult would be the chess room, and even then, I could have found ways around it without playing. It's as if they weren't meant test someone's abilities, but more like if…if they were willing to put their lives on the line to protect something important from a thief.' Naruto thought in realization, as all the pieces fell into the place.

All the tests were obviously put in place by teachers, the chessboard was McGonagall, the Devil's Snare was Sprout, the keys were Flitwick, and Naruto surmised the last two rooms were for Snape and Quirrell to put tests in place.

'Which means the dog was the Gatekeeper, Hagrid.' Thought Naruto, before going back to what Dumbledore said at the beginning of the year, while he said it to everyone it was aimed at Potter.

That was the first step, Dumbledore likely knew Potter's parents, and one of them was probably a risk taker. Which means Dumbledore believed that Potter was the same, or at least curious enough to see what was there. There was also when they just arrived, and Hagrid greeted Potter specifically, showing they've met prior to that moment. And from the rumors Naruto's heard, Hagrid is known to love raising dangerous creatures, showing he got the dog for Dumbledore, or even was raising it already and it was just luck.

Meaning that Potter would discover the dog and, eventually, make the connection to Hagrid. Also, from what Naruto's seen, the giant man wouldn't be able to keep a secret, even if his life depended on it. He'd likely tell Potter something he shouldn't, probably a reference to what's being kept here.

'Then there's the robbery at Gringotts at the beginning of year, someone breaking into an empty vault, or a vault where something was just taken.' Thought Naruto.

Thinking about it, Naruto did remember seeing a giant man with a kid going into Gringotts, when he went to Diagon Alley.

'Possibly sent to collect both Potter and whatever was in the vault, while getting Potter curious of what it could be. And likely making the connection that whatever it was that was in the vault is now at Hogwarts. Thus, he'd be aware that someone was trying to steal it and would try to protect it.' Naruto surmised, believing also this "two faced man" was the culprit who broke into Gringotts.

Then onto the traps, all of them involved things that happened this year. The Devil's Snare was studied in Herbology Class; Potter given a position on the Quidditch Team as Seeker, would solve the keys; and Naruto has heard Weasley brag about being the greatest at Wizarding Chess.

'It's likely that one of the tests would have involved a troll, probably the one I killed. While Snape's would either involve creating a potion to get passed an obstacle, or perhaps a riddle of some sort. But I doubt either Potter or Weasley would have the brain power necessary to get passed the Devil's Snare, so it's likely they would require a third member. Longbottom would be a good guess, given he's one of the best in Herbology. But I doubt he'd have the spine to face the dog without fainting or piss himself. That'd leave… Hermione.' Naruto thought in realization.

It'd make sense, Hermione was nearly killed by a troll, and it's possible Potter would have wanted to save her, when he noticed her absence, while most likely dragging Weasley along with him. While it was more than likely they'd get themselves killed, if they did somehow succeeded, Hermione would have been grateful, and they'd be friends. And as Hermione is at the top of all classes, she would have figured out it was Devil's Snare, and what to do.

'Plus, with Hermione, it's likely they'd figure just what it is that's being kept here much faster, rather than just guessing. So, Hermione would solve the Devil's snare, Potter would get the key, Weasley would do the chess match, and Hermione would likely get them passed the last two tests. Leaving Potter to confront the thief in the final chamber.' Concluded Naruto, while feeling stunned at the complexity of it all.

He actually had to praise Dumbledore, at how he planned it all out.

'Though of course, he never took into account my interference.' Thought Naruto.

Him saving Hermione, and then hiding them both in the rafters, ended any chance of her befriending Potter and Weasley. Along with the fact that he was now going to steal the item and kill the thief, himself.

'I can also only think of one person Dumbledore would set up this plan to have Potter confront…Voldemort.' Naruto thought in realization.

That'd also explain the "two-headed man" part, it's possible Voldemort is possessing some poor bastard, or living off them like a parasite.

'And there's only one person I can think who it'd be.' Thought Naruto, while walking forward into the final chamber.

And there he was, standing in front of a large ornate mirror, with the smell of garlic and death clinging to him.

'Quirrell.' Naruto thought.

No man could be that pathetic or stutter that badly, and not be acting. He used the turban to hide the other face, and garlic to hide the scent of death.

 **"Quirinus Quirrell."** Naruto said, while disguising his voice with the Force, making it much deeper and getting Quirrell's attention.

"You, you are not Harry Potter, or Dumbledore." Said Quirrell, having expected either of them to be the ones to confront him, but not this black robed masked figure.

 **"No. I am the Sith Acolyte. And you are standing between me and my prize**." Said Naruto, as he began circling the room with his arms folded behind his back, while Quirrell never took his eyes off him, watching him warily.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, you know who I am and my face. Yet I know neither your name, nor your face, perhaps you can take that mask off and we may talk like gentlemen." Quirrell said, while watching the Sith Acolyte walking behind a pillar.

 **"Now why would I do that."** Said Naruto as he appeared on the other side of the room, much to Quirrell's surprise.

Naruto smirked behind his mask, another technique that his Masters taught him was how to turn invisible, useful to psych out your enemies by vanishing and reappearing somewhere else.

 **"I must say though, your performance was quite admirable, you had all those children and teachers fooled that you were nothing, but a stuttering fool."** Said Naruto, as Quirrell smirked.

"Yes, after all, next to someone like Severus Snape, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?" Said Quirrell, with Naruto nodding in agreement.

He had no doubt Potter would have assumed Snape was the thief in question, considering that everything about the man just screamed "Bad Guy".

 **"Indeed. Though, I believe it's time you introduced us."** Said Naruto, still appearing to teleport around the room.

"Us?" Quirrell asked in confusion, not seeing anyone else.

 **"Me, and the thing you have hidden under that turban**." Naruto stated, causing Quirrell pale at his words.

"I don't know what you-" Quirrell said, only to be cut off by another voice that seemed to come from him.

"No, our guest is right Quirinus. Don't be rude, let me see this… Sith Acolyte, myself." Said a raspy hissing voice.

"Master, you are not strong enough!" Said Quirrell.

"I am strong enough… for this…" Said the voice.

Naruto watched in morbid fascination as Quirrell removed his turban, while turning around. Where there should have been the back of Quirrell's head, was another face, chalk white with glaring red eyes and slit nostrils, like a snake. Naruto knew he was now face-to-face with the Dark Lord Voldemort and all he could think is…

'Wow, he is just an ugly bastard, isn't he.' Naruto thought.

Honestly, he wasn't even sure a mother could love that face. Though Naruto had to hold himself back from chuckling, when he remembered how the Weasley Twins had hit Quirrell in the back of the head with some Bewitched Snowball, before they went home for the Holiday Break. His hatred for the duo, after the hell the put him through, aside. It was quite funny, when you realize that they had hit Voldemort in the face with snowballs.

"Sith Acolyte, you know who I am." Stated Voldemort.

 **"Yes, you are Lord Voldemort, someone everyone believes is dead, even your own followers."** Said Naruto, still circling the room, while Voldemort scoffed.

"I have risen beyond life and death. Once I have returned to my true glory with the Philosopher's Stone, my followers will beg for my forgiveness." Voldemort said, while Naruto momentarily paused in his stride at that information.

 **"The Philosopher's Stone? The one of legend, said to turn anything to gold and create the Elixir of Life."** Said Naruto, surprised that such an artifact would be kept here.

Now he definitely he needed to get it, one goal all Sith Lords seek is immortality to reign for eternity as the Dark Lord of the Sith, to never need an apprentice to carry on their legacy. Naruto was no different.

Plus, modern day Alchemy is descended from Sith Alchemy. So, if he could get the Philosopher's Stone, then Naruto could study it and try to recreate it with Sith Alchemy. Only, instead of longevity, it would grant him true immortality.

"The very same. With it, no longer will I have to survive off of this fool, or the blood of Unicorns. With it, Lord Voldemort shall reign supreme." Said Voldemort.

 **"Interesting, though what's to stop those who wish to see you destroyed from rising up and stopping you. Not everyone would simply roll over, and live under your rule."** Naruto stated, with Voldemort scoffing again.

"Then they will die, like all the rest. All these fools in the Wizarding World believing in such concepts as good and evil. No, there is only power and those too weak to seek it." Said Voldemort.

 **"That's something we can agree on."** Naruto said, while nodding.

Good and evil are just ideals created by humans to feel better about themselves, and the atrocities they commit. What's good to one person is evil to another, and vice versa. In the end, there is only power.

"Yes, you see what I do. The two of us together, we could have the world at our fingertips, only if you join me and get me my stone." Voldemort said temptingly.

'Yeah right, there's only room for one ruler and that's me.' Naruto thought.

Though he still walked up to the mirror, next to Quirrell.

"Yes, yes, good. Now what do you see." Said Voldemort, pleased that soon the stone would be his.

Looking at the mirror, Naruto looked at the writing at the top.

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

 _I show not your face, but your heart's desire_

Looking in the mirror again, Naruto saw something that please him immensely. A grand fleet of Star Destroyers and other Imperial-Class ships, all attacking and conquering planets, bringing them under the control of the Sith Empire. While at the head of the fleet was a Star Dreadnought, with a black robed masked figure standing in the bridge with a crimson Lightsaber in hand.

The figure turned and looked straight at Naruto, showing a red stone in their free hand, before putting it in their pocket. Instantly, Naruto felt a weight in his pocket. Checking, Naruto gasped at seeing the stone in his hand and pulled it out. Seeing it resting in the palm of his hand, Naruto looked back into the mirror at the figure, who nodded to him.

"The Philosopher's Stone, give it to me, now!" Voldemort demanded.

Naruto looked at the deformed creature sticking out of Quirrell's head, before he started laughing.

 **"You must truly be a fool, if you believe I'd ever join with a so-called Dark Lord, like you. You are nothing but a child throwing a temper tantrum, when compared to the true Dark Lords of the Sith. No, I will not give you the stone, I will be using it to create a better version, one that will grant true immortality to me, and those who've proven their loyalty to me."** Said Naruto.

"Kill him!" Voldemort roared to Quirrell.

However, before Quirrell could grab his wand Naruto grabbed him with a Force Choke, subduing the Death Eater and his master.

 **"You underestimated the power of the Sith, the power of the Dark Side, and most of all, you underestimated me. A fatal mistake, and your last."** Said Naruto, before twisting his hand, causing Quirrell's head to spin in a complete 180, killing the man.

Dropping the corpse, Naruto watched as black smoke rose up from the body, with Voldemort's face glaring at him hatefully.

"You have made a mistake today, Sith Acolyte! Now you are an enemy of Lord Voldemort!" Shouted the wraith, before charging towards Naruto.

Though Naruto remained unintimidated as he side-stepped the wraith, watching it rush out the chamber.

'Pathetic.' Naruto thought, not fearing something that couldn't even hurt him, before looking at the corpse of Quirrell.

That had been his first human kill, he'd already killed numerous creatures in the Forbidden Forest, along with the troll, but taking a human life was far different than a creature. Naruto will admit that he felt a horrified with himself at this, maybe even considering to return the stone. But before his thoughts could continue down that path, he felt the warm embrace of the Dark Side as it comforted him.

" _ **It was either you or him, Voldemort would have killed you the moment you denied him the stone. As for returning the stone to Dumbledore; the man did nothing when you were treated as a pariah by the entire school. So why should you help him, when he did nothing for you."**_ Said the voice of the dark side, a voice that was both comforting and seductive, while only being heard by him.

With that, Naruto's guilt and thoughts of returning the stone vanished, with his resolve to walk the path of the Sith strengthening.

Turning his attention to the stone in his hand Naruto marveled at it, the ability to turn anything gold and eternal life in the palm of his hand.

'Along with that.' Naruto thought, while looking at the mirror, as he levitated it off the ground, intending to take it with him.

It said that it showed his heart's desire, but what he saw in the mirror, Naruto knew for a fact that wasn't what he desired most.

No, that was his future.

*Later*

Naruto moved silently through the castle; he had managed to discover a secret passage in the final chamber that took him straight out back into the third floor corridor. The Mirror of Erised floated high in the air above him, as it'd look rather suspicious to see a floating mirror.

'Just have to get out of the castle, and I'll be home free. It's doubtful there are any patrols outside the school. Wait, what was that?' Naruto thought, whirling around at hearing a short gasp.

Looking, he didn't see anyone, but if he focused his hearing, he could hear the faint shuffling of footsteps nearby, before abruptly stopped when he started looking around. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto spread out his senses for whoever was nearby.

'I know you're there; I can't see you, but I can sense your fear. There!' Naruto thought, reaching out and pulling the person towards him with the Force

When they were within reach, Naruto wrapped his hand around their throat, but he didn't think they were under a disillusionment charm, as he felt fabric.

'An Invisibility Cloak perhaps? Let's find out.' Naruto thought, before slamming the persons head on the ground to knock them out.

Reaching down, Naruto grabbed the object and pulled it off, revealing both the cloak and the person under it.

'Potter? He must have gotten the Cloak on Christmas Day, a couple days ago.' Naruto thought, with his eyes furrowing, not expecting him, while wondering who would give him an Invisibility Cloak of all things.

Looking to the cloak, he held in his grasp, Naruto examined it. It appeared to be made of a fluid-like silky, silvery material. Naruto would admit it was quite beautiful, but what really held his attention was just the sheer amount of Dark Side energy flowing through it.

'This thing, it's as if it was crafted in the Dark Side itself. Interesting.' Naruto thought, while folding the cloak up and putting it in his pocket, before crouching down next to Potter.

 **"Thanks the new tool, Potter. Almost a shame you won't be able to remember who took it."** Naruto said, disguising his voice, not taking any chances that someone else may be eavesdropping.

Putting his hand over Potter's head, Naruto began altering his memories, erasing this encounter and changing it to something else, only leaving that Potter lost the cloak and couldn't find it.

'There.' Naruto thought, before getting up and proceeding on his way, while leaving Potter unconscious in the hallway.

Not his fault if Potter gets found outside his dorm after curfew.

*Later – Sith Temple*

"You've done well, Apprentice. Not only did you succeed in your mission, but managed to collect not one, but three magical artifacts and dealt with the fool who dares call himself a Dark Lord." Nihl said, as he and Talon observed the three artifacts in the center of the room.

"Thank you, Master." Said Naruto, standing in attention, with his arms behind his back, while a short distance way, stood his new Cerberus, that will be staying in the temple, as a way to get used to the power of the Dark Side, and have a better chance at surviving being turned into a Sithspawn.

After he had given his report of the events that transpired in the chambers, along his theory of the true purpose behind the chambers, his confrontation with Voldemort and Quirrell, and finally encountering Potter.

"Yes, this stone will prove useful in your studies of Sith Alchemy. But this mirror and cloak, they bear the touch of a Sith." Talon said with a frown, looking at the cloak and mirror, with Nihl nodding in agreement.

The moment they saw the mirror and cloak, both Sith Lords felt the Dark Side radiating off them. It became even clearer, when Naruto explained what they were, making both Sith believe they might have been created by the Sith, that travelled with them to this planet.

The Mirror of Erised's true purpose was obvious, show someone what their heart desires can drive them either to madness, or to do anything to achieve that desire, no matter the cost. The cloak was either created to hide the presence of the wearer, or to be passed down to influence the owner to use the Dark Side. Whatever the reason, they were both back where they belonged. But this did beg the question, what other Sith Artifacts have been created and lost?

"Boy, as of this moment, we are giving you a long term mission. Find and retrieve all artifacts connected to either the Sith, or the Dark Side of the Force, and bring them here. Anyone that stands in your way will be dealt with, accordingly." Nihl ordered.

"Yes, Master." Said Naruto, bowing, before being dismissed.

It had been a rather productive night; it makes Naruto wonder what the coming years will have in store for him.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep, lot of stuff happened here, Naruto getting the Philosopher's Stone, the Mirror of Erised, and the Cloak of Invisibility, along with showing Voldemort the power of a true Dark Lord, or at least a future Dark Lord. Also yes Naruto did steal the Cloak of Invisibility from Harry, as really how couldn't he after realizing it was connected to the Dark Side and how useful it'd prove. We also get a peek into Daphne's home life and see it isn't all good, but this will help lead Daphne down the true path, the path of the Sith. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**

 **Revised: Just a note, Naruto is aligned with the Dark Side, but at the moment he's still in between worlds so to speak and isn't fully committed to the Dark Side or gained the Sith mentality yet. But he will though, but it'll take time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be wrapping Year One and going into Year Two! So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Revised: 2/7/20**

The End-of-the-Year Feast was in full swing, with the members of all four houses chatting happily, talking about the year they've had. Well, all except the Gryffindors, who sulked sadly, or glared at Potter and Weasley.

'I'll never understand why they're so upset, it's just a cup.' Naruto thought, looking up at the green and silver banners decorating the Great Hall, showing that Slytherin had yet again won the House Cup.

Naruto was sure that Gryffindor would have won, if not for several reasons. The first, being Potter discovered outside the Gryffindor Common Room where he, Naruto, had left him after taking his Invisibility Cloak. The second, was Potter and Weasley were found trying to smuggle out an illegal baby dragon. And the last one, was due to Naruto's theft of the Philosopher Stone and murder of Quirrell. All these resulted in not only points being lost, but Potter losing some face among Gryffindors. At least people are starting to see that the Brat-Who-Lived isn't so special, after all.

He included the last one, as Naruto didn't doubt that Dumbledore would have awarded Potter, Weasley and Hermione, if she had gone with them, points for getting through the trials and protecting the stone.

'Well not really protecting, more like flailing around angrily.' Naruto thought, smirking.

While they might have gotten past the trials, it would have ended with Quirrell killing them. Unless Potter somehow got extremely lucky, with some bullshit power that let him defeat Quirrell and Voldemort. Naruto, personally, would have just killed him the minute he saw Potter step through the door, into the final chamber, if he was in their shoes.

Shaking those thoughts for now, Naruto turned to Daphne, who has been in a particularly foul mood since getting back from the Holiday Break; even hexing Parkinson, when she tried speaking to her. While Naruto didn't know what happened to put Daphne in this mood, it pleased him greatly, as he could feel that her connection to the Force has awakened. And even better, was that she's already tapped into the power of the Dark Side. Now it's just a matter of time, before she joins the Sith.

'That just leaves Hermione.' Naruto thought, while looking to the female Gryffindor.

She'll be tricky to recruit into the Sith. Since he's sure that the idea of exploring the greater galaxy and universe to learn things, that she couldn't on this backwater planet, would be enough to get her join him. He wants her to fully embrace the Dark Side, first.

'I'll think of something, or maybe something will happen to get her to join.' Naruto thought.

For now, he'll settle with being pleased that Daphne has already started down the path of the Sith.

*Next Day – Hogwarts Express*

Naruto, Hermione and Daphne had stepped off the Hogwarts Express, into the station, where dozens of students were embracing their families.

"Bye Naruto, Daphne, promise that you'll both write over the summer." Hermione said, hugging Naruto, who rolled his eyes, not understanding the point to the gesture.

Hermione would have hugged Daphne, had the Slytherin girl not stopped her.

"I'm not a hug person." Stated Daphne, before looking to Naruto.

"So, have we proved ourselves?" Daphne asked, wanting to put off going back to her parents as long as she can, and wanted to see if he will finally start teaching them how to do what he can.

Hermione also looked to Naruto, her desire to learn how his powers work having only increased over time.

Naruto just smirked in response and started walking off.

"Ask me that again in two months, and then we'll see. Until we meet again." Naruto said, sporting an unseen smirk, when he felt the Dark Side flare around Daphne, while Hermione only felt some annoyance.

'Joy, two months with my beloved parents. The summer can't end fast enough.' Daphne thought darkly, before pushing her cart through the crowd.

Meanwhile, Naruto exited the platform and went over to a dark alcove. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Naruto and his belongings immediately vanished.

*Sith Temple*

Opening his eyes, Naruto stood up from his meditative position and looked to his Masters.

"The Force Projection worked; they didn't suspect a thing." Naruto said, with the Sith Lords nodding.

"You have done well, Apprentice. With the school year done and over with you, can begin training in the temple full time." Talon said, pleased they could train their Apprentice for longer periods of time, rather than waiting for when he could sneak out of the castle.

"Agreed, Talon. Especially since we sent the Assassination Droids to your orphanage." Said Nihl, with Naruto smirking at that.

He honestly didn't care that his Masters were going to destroy the orphanage he grew up in, he hated the place. The headmistress was a bitch, the staff were neglectful, and the children always bullied him. It's only a shame he can't kill them himself, but he supposed having their deaths blamed on the Death Eaters will do.

"For now, let us begin your training anew, and be warned, we have two months to teach you as much as we can. And there will be no distractions." Talon said, smiling sadistically at their Apprentice.

'This is gonna be fun.' Naruto thought sarcastically, though he also eager to further his goal to becoming a true Sith.

*Timeskip – Four Weeks*

Naruto gritted his teeth as he fought off the droids, wielding practice sabers. Forcing them back, before turning on his heel and deflecting a slash from the one behind him, before bisecting it at the waist. Grabbing the fallen droid's practice saber Naruto threw it at the remaining droids, as it spun in the air. While he controlled where it went with the Force, slicing through the remaining droids. Looking around, Naruto gazed at the destroyed droids with a satisfied smirk, while his Masters watched off to the side.

Four weeks have passed since Naruto's training at the temple started fulltime. He has since mastered both Shien and Niman, while having begun learning Form II: Makashi, and the other variation of Form V, Djem So. Naruto had also finally forged his own Sith Warblade, though it was nothing compared to the Sith Warblades used by ancient Sith Lords. Like Marka Ragnos, Ludo Kressh and Naga Sadow, but it can get the job done, until he can create his own Lightsaber. The Warblade also possessed an extendable and retractable blade, so he can have it on his person at all times, and not be questioned on why he's carrying around a sword.

Though he wasn't slacking in his Force training either, mastering several other Force Techniques, and perfecting the ones he already knew, previously. Naruto had also gone out and kidnapped some witches and wizards using the Mind Trick. Not only to make sure they put the charms he needed up, but to also not leave any unpleasant surprises for him. One of the charms they placed on the temple made it so he could still receive his mail, while making sure the charm was untraceable, and killing the ones who placed it and feeding their bodies to his Cerberus, leaving no loose ends to clean up.

On another subject, Naruto has started training in the basics of Sith Sorcery and Alchemy, while using what little free time he had to study the magical items he had brought to the temple, while learning how they were created, and if he can recreate them.

He hasn't made much progress in learning just how they were made, but he's learning.

'The Second Year will be starting soon.' Naruto thought with a frown, knowing that once he returns to Hogwarts, his training will be cut short again, so he has to learn as much as he can, before his letter arrives.

Plus, he's been wondering about what will happen this year, as Naruto had feeling his time at Hogwarts will not be quiet and peaceful. Not to mention who the new DADA Professor will be, given that Quirrell is dead.

'No matter. Whatever happens in the coming months won't matter, as at the end of it all, I'll be standing at the top.' Naruto thought, as the Dark Side swirled around him.

*Timeskip – August 19th*

Naruto walked down Diagon Alley with a bored expression on his face. He had already gotten most of his school supplies and just needed the books. Though personally, Naruto would have preferred to skip getting most of the books, given they were all written by someone called Gilderoy Lockhart. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the new DADA Professor was. Either an obsessed fangirl, as Naruto couldn't see a guy being a fan of this Lockhart person, unless they played for the other team, or Lockhart himself.

Either way, if they prove to be a waste of his time, they won't last the year.

But while Naruto was shopping for his school supplies, he had a secondary goal. He wished to go to Knockturn Alley to see if he can locate any Sith Artifacts, that have been pawned off there.

Suddenly, Naruto tensed when someone ran towards him and wrapped their arms around him. The only thing stopping him from immediately grabbing his Warblade and cutting the person down, was that he didn't want to commit murder in such a crowded location, and he calmed down when he saw the familiar bushy brown hair.

"Hermione." Naruto greeted, now returning the hug.

"Naruto! Oh, I was so worried when do you didn't reply to any of my letters, I thought something might have happened! Are you alright?!" Hermione said, while looking Naruto over, to see if there were any injuries on him.

"I'm fine. As for why I didn't respond to your letters, before I arrived at the orphanage, I saw trails of black smoke in the sky, along with people wearing black robes and masks. I'm guessing they were Death Eaters." Naruto said, going with the cover story he and his Masters created.

It wasn't even that ridiculous, or farfetched, given Death Eaters did attack muggle locations during the First Wizarding War. And given he's a muggleborn in Slytherin, it wouldn't be too hard to believe Death Eaters would want him dead.

"That's horrible! But then, where did you stay?" Hermione asked, worried that he didn't have anywhere to stay for the entire summer.

"I found someone kind enough to take me in, seeing as I had nowhere else to go." Replied Naruto.

"Anyway, I need to go get my books." Naruto said, when he saw Hermione about to hug him again.

"Oh, I was just about to go meet my parents there, come on." Said Hermione, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him along, before he could protest.

'What is with her?' Thought Naruto, wondering why she's acting worried over nothing, he wasn't hurt and was perfectly safe, as far as she knew.

So why the pointless sentiment?

Arriving at Flourish and Blotts, they saw a large a crowd outside the shop, with a large banner hanging above the entrance.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be signing copies of his autobiography:

MAGICAL ME

Today 12:30P. 4:30P.M.

'Whelp, looks like the DADA position is going to be open again.' Thought Naruto, wondering if he can kill Lockhart, without anyone noticing.

Perhaps it'd be best to do it at the school, since it's already proven that you can get away with murder there.

"We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist." Hermione said, excitedly, missing Naruto's look of pity.

'Oh you poor, sweet, naïve little girl. I almost hate that I'll have to burst your bubble… almost.' Naruto thought, fully intent to open Hermione's eyes to just how much of fool Lockhart really was.

Pushing their way through the crowd, with Naruto occasionally using Force Push to move people out of the way. They managed to make it into the shop, where they were greeted by Daphne, accompanied by her sister, Astoria.

"Having fun?" Daphne asked with a smirk, after seeing the two emerge from the crowd.

"Yeah, fun, like having my teeth pulled." Stated Naruto, with his growing annoyance being close to turning to anger.

"Daphne, it's good to see you." Hermione said, before going to hug her, only to be stopped again.

"I said no hugs." Said Daphne, before motioning to her sister.

"Anyways, Naruto, Hermione, this is my little sister, Astoria. Tori, these are my… friends, Naruto and Hermione." Daphne introduced, with Astoria nodding politely, though not saying anything.

'What's so special about them, anyway? They don't look important, or even that strong. So, why is Daphne associating with people who are below us?' Astoria wondered, while watching the three talk.

'Her connection to the Dark Side has grown considerably. Interesting, if I wagered a guess, I'd say her parents are Pureblood traditionalists and don't like Daphne associating with "mudbloods". It's likely they're verbally abusive, perhaps even growing physically abusive as well, the more she associates with us.' Naruto thought, while resisting the urge to smirk.

They didn't know it, but Daphne's parents were pushing her straight into the embrace of the Dark Side.

Just then, the man everyone was eager to see came out, and Naruto only needed to look at Lockhart to know he's both a sham and a con-artist, who hasn't done any of the achievements he's written in his books.

Just going off his appearance showed Naruto that he's nothing but a fake. His styled hair, straight and shiny teeth, expensive robes, and not a single scar, either visible or hidden by makeup, showed he put a lot of time and effort in his appearance. This proved he wasn't a real fighter, as anyone who's gone against werewolves, vampires, trolls, yetis, ghouls, hags, and all kinds of vicious and deadly creatures, wouldn't care how they looked. Focusing more on increasing their fighting abilities to stay alive, not to mention that they wouldn't bother writing it all of it down in books, as they'd be perfect guides for to defeat them, if they described their battles.

But the real kicker was his eyes. Lockhart's eyes were shining with arrogance, vanity, an overinflated sense of self-worth, and just soaking up the attention he was getting. If he really did fight all those creatures, his eyes would be hardened and not so expressive, hiding the true horrors he's witnessed.

All of this showed Naruto all that he needed to know, and that was Gilderoy Lockhart was an attention-seeking, lying, no-talent, ego-driven, pathetic excuse for a man.

'One that I will take great pleasure in killing.' Thought Naruto, whether the man was the new DADA Professor was in consequential, as he will find a way to kill him.

Not to mention, he's also taking credit for other witches and wizards work. As while Naruto knew Lockhart did none of the adventures he wrote about, they were still too detailed to just be works of fiction. Meaning he must be taking credit for others' talent and skill, and considering that no one has come forth to sue, or kill, his sorry ass, means that Lockhart must have erased their memories. Showing he must have mastery over memory charms. Still, the fact that no one has realized what a fraud he is, just spoke of the stupidity of the Wizarding World.

'Well most of them, at least.' Naruto thought, looking at Daphne and Astoria, while seeing that they weren't the least bit impressed by Lockhart.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Hermione, who looked like Merlin himself rose from the dead. Yeah, Naruto will have to fix that, not caring that he'll be tearing apart her view of both authority figures, and that all books are fact. Honestly, he'll be doing Hermione a favor, better she learns the truth now, than later on in life.

Just then, Naruto sensed Potter and Weasley enter the shop, along with several others, most likely the rest of the Weasley family. He could also sense Malfoy on the upper level of the shop, and someone that he guessed was his father, given the similarities.

'Well, this should, if nothing else, provide me with some entertainment.' Naruto thought, while doing the math in his head.

Potter + Weasley Family + Malfoys + Lockhart and his massive ego = disaster in the making.

"What're you smirking at?" Daphne asked, as she and Hermione looked at Naruto warily, after seeing the evil smirk on his face, while knowing that if Naruto was smirking, something was going to happen.

Usually resulting in bodily harm, or pure humiliation, being inflicted on the person that angered, and wronged, him in some way.

"Just getting ready to enjoy the show." Said Naruto, motioning to Potter and the Weasley family appearing from the crowd, while the Malfoys came down from the upper floor.

Seeing this, the girls understood what he meant, and had similar thoughts of what will happen. While Astoria looked confused as to how Naruto knew they were coming or were already here.

Naruto's theory was proven true, as the moment Lockhart saw Potter, he immediately pulled the boy to his side as his photographer began taking pictures of them, along with giving Potter an entire set of his books for free. Potter in turn gave the books to the sole Weasley daughter, before Malfoy came down and started a fight.

"You'd think that Malfoy was in love with Potter, given how he goes out of his way to speak to him." Naruto said, smirking, while Hermione and Daphne suppressed their laughter at that, with a few giggles still escaping, while Astoria gawked at him casually insulting a Pureblood Heir.

Things only escalated further, when Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and subtly insult the Weasley family. Mocking both Arthur Weasley's job at the Ministry, and their secondhand school items, with Naruto narrowing his eyes, when he saw Lucius grab one of the Weasley girl's books. It ended better than Naruto could have hoped, with two adult men fighting like a pair of preschoolers.

Sadly, it ended when Hagrid showed up and pulled them both apart. Naruto watched as Lucius gave the girl her book back, but he also sensed that Malfoy slipped something else into her cauldron, something dark.

'What's he planning.' Thought Naruto, before seeing both Malfoys walk over to his group.

"Ah, and what's this, the Greengrass sisters." Lucius said, trying to regain some dignity from fighting like a child.

"Lord Malfoy." Daphne greeted with a cold frown.

"Such a shame at how the Greengrass family has fallen. That its heir is associating with such… people. Even more so, when one is a Gryffindor, and the other was clearly sorted into the wrong house." Stated Lucius, with Draco smirking smugly at them.

Naruto didn't say anything, not caring for the words of one petty little man, while Hermione only flinched slightly and moved a little, behind Naruto.

"Yes it is a shame…" Daphne agreed, surprising Astoria and Hermione, the latter felt hurt that she agreed, while Naruto smirked, while sensing the Dark Side flow through her.

"… A shame that such a prominent Pureblood lord is reduced to fighting like a common muggle thug, and in front of your heir, no less. I sincerely hope that Draco doesn't grow up to utilize such lowly tactics, unbefitting of a future lord." Said Daphne, while gaining a cold smirk, with a dark edge to it.

Gripping his cane tightly, Lucius couldn't make a comeback without only insulting himself, further.

"Come Draco, it's time we left." Lucius said, turning to the exit, with Draco following behind, but not before casting a glare at them.

Once the two were gone, Naruto looked at Daphne, feeling a sense of pride that she just insulted someone to their face, and made them retreat.

"Daphne, I have never felt more pride in another person." Said Naruto, with Daphne smirking, pleased at receiving the closest thing to praise that Naruto will likely give her.

Afterwards, the four got their books, and went their separate ways. Hermione going to her parents, Naruto to complete his objective, while Daphne and Astoria were returning home.

"Why do you associate yourself with them?" Astoria asked, once she and her sister were alone, still confused as to why her sister hung out with mudbloods.

"Tori, if you knew what I did, and seen what Naruto is capable of, you'd understand why I hang out with them. I don't know how he does it, but he can do things no one else can do. And one day, if he can teach me how to do the same, then you'll see why I've ignored our _parents_ orders." Daphne said, saying what she can, without violating the Magical Oath she made to Naruto, while spitting out the word "parents" like it was poison.

Considering they're still trying to force her to cut ties with Naruto and Hermione, since the Holidays, while also giving her punishment after punishment each time she said, no. Daphne was determined, and would not bend, no matter what. In fact, with each punishment she's given, she felt a darkness grow inside her, empowering her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Astoria, wondering what could a mudblood teach her sister, that she couldn't learn on her own.

"It's not my place to say, you'll either have to figure it out on your own, or Naruto will tell you if you can get his trust." Daphne said, since the vow prevents her from revealing anything that Naruto tells her.

This answer only served to strengthen Astoria's curiosity. Just who is Naruto Uzumaki?

*With Naruto*

Reaching the entrance of Knockturn Alley, Naruto pulled up the hood of his black robe, and put on his Sith Acolyte mask. Shrouding himself in the Dark Side, Naruto entered the alley, knowing he couldn't show weakness, otherwise the inhabitants will eat him alive.

Literally, in some cases.

Walking down the alley, Naruto drew some stares, given his height denoted him as a child, but a quick glare and pulse of Dark Side energy was enough to stave off anyone from approaching him.

'Now to see if any Sith artifacts are here.' Naruto thought, feeling for anything connected to the Dark Side, while also looking at the shops to see if anything would be of use to him in the future.

So far, none of them had his attention, with all of them being rundown, and not showing anything of use to him. Though he did notice a shop that looked rather out of the way, and nicer than any of the others, looking at the sign Naruto, saw what it was.

 _Morrigan's Combat Customs_

'Hm, I may have to see about getting some armor here.' Naruto thought, noticing some mannequins in the windows, and seeing how perfectly put together they all were, not only offering protection, but no restriction on maneuverability as well.

Moving on, Naruto soon arrived at a shop, where he sensed a Sith artifact from within.

'Borgin and Burkes.' Thought Naruto, while reading the sign, before going in.

"Ah, a customer, what can Borgin help you with today." Said Borgin, with a rather nasty smile.

Ignoring the man, knowing that acknowledging his offer of help could be seen as a weakness. Naruto looked around the shop, searching for what didn't belong here. He soon found what he was looking for, with Naruto being surprised and in awe at what he had found.

'A Lightsaber, no not just any Lightsaber. This is… this is Darth Bane's.' Naruto thought, awed at seeing the legendary weapon of the Sith Lord, that set the very foundation for future Sith with his Rule of Two.

But it also angered him, at seeing the relic put on display, like some common trinket.

'But no longer.' Naruto thought, pulling the weapon to him with the Force.

"Wait, you can't just ta-" Borgin attempted to argue, but was cut off, as with a snap-hiss, the brilliant red blade of the Lightsaber came to life.

 **"Magnificent."** Naruto said at seeing a real Lightsaber up close, even more so that it is Darth Bane's own Lightsaber.

 **"I will be purchasing this… as well as that."** Said Naruto, pointing to a severed decaying hand resting on a pillow, feeling the Dark Side in that as well.

"Ah… yes, the Hand of Glory, best friend to thieves and plunderers. Simply place a candle in the hand, and it will provide light only to the holder."

 **"I know what it does, fool! Do not think to insult my intelligence!"** Naruto growled, while releasing a pulse of the Dark Side.

That was a lie, though, as he had no idea of what it did, until now. But needed to keep up a strong front and instill fear into Borgin. Besides, now that he knew what it did, it will definitely prove useful.

"O-of course, I will ring it and the… sword up for you sir." Borgin said, looking at the glowing blade warily, having thought it was just a broken sword hilt, but this stranger had just proved him wrong.

Deactivating the Lightsaber, Naruto grabbed the Hand of Glory, before placing three Galleons on the counter. Frowning, Borgin grabbed the Galleons and looked to Naruto.

"This hardly enough for either ite-gah!" Borgin said, before he felt himself being choked.

 **"You'll find that's more than enough for both items and be thankful I'm letting you keep your life."** Said Naruto, releasing Borgin from the Force Choke, as the man looked up at him fearfully.

"Ye-yes, my mistake. This is more than enough." Said Borgin, knowing this person, no matter their age or appearance, was not someone to mess with.

Taking his items, Naruto turned to leave, but not without a parting threat.

 **"Remember this Mr. Borgin, every breath you take, every waking hour, you live because the Sith Acolyte allows you to live."** Naruto said coldly, before leaving the shop.

Pocketing both items, Naruto left the alley, lowering his hood and mask when he was out of site, and returned to Muggle London.

Going to a deserted back alley, Naruto pulled out a small device, deactivating the cloaking device on the repaired Star Fighter. One from the ruins of the same Star Destroyer that Talon and Nihl arrived onto the planet with, currently resting under the temple, which he had worked to get back in working order. While he was still a long way from repairing the Star Destroyer, the Star Fighter was repaired to the point of being able to fly across the world.

'Today proved to be rather productive.' Naruto thought, while boarding the ship and re-engaging the cloaking device, before taking flight back to the temple.

 **So, what did you think, good. Here we saw more Naruto's training, learning he forge his own Sith Warblade, has begun practicing other forms of Lightsaber combat, and has gone to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley where he discovered some very interesting things. Not only that but he's aware to Malfoy has slipped something into Ginny's cauldron, how will he work this to his advantage I wonder, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be going on to the start of Second Year, the first Defense of the Dark Arts class, and Naruto getting two new future disciples. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Revised: 2/8/20**

Naruto knelt before his Masters, as they examined Darth Bane's Lightsaber to see if it was the genuine artifact, and not simply a convincing replica made by some upstart Sith. After several moments, both of the former Hands of Darth Krayt saw that this was in fact Darth Bane's Lightsaber.

"You have truly done well, Apprentice. To have found Darth Bane's Lightsaber is nothing short of a miracle." Darth Talon said, with Darth Nihl nodding in agreement.

"Indeed, it shall serve you well. It'll also save you the trouble of creating a synthetic Kyber Crystal and creating your own Lightsaber." Said Nihl, with Naruto being surprised that they were allowing him to keep the weapon.

Taking the hilt in his hand, Naruto finally took notice of how heavy it is, not in the physical sense, but as a sign that with the weapon, he's one step closer to becoming Dark Lord of the Sith. The Sith noticed how their Apprentice looked at the Lightsaber and guessed what he was thinking.

"You've noticed, haven't you? Despite its appearance, the Lightsaber is a heavy weapon, requiring a great deal of strength and dexterity to use. But Darth Bane's is special, in that it was made to completely weightless, with the curved hilt being useful in dueling. As the design allows for more precise movements, and near-perfect flexibility. Darth Bane discovered this fact, when the Lightsaber was given to him by Kas'im, the Blademaster of the Brotherhood of Darkness." Said Nihl, as he explained the secret of this Lightsaber.

"But make no mistake boy, you are not to use the Lightsaber, until you have mastered Djem So and Makashi. You are only allowed to keep it, because we refuse to have such a weapon go to waste, collecting dust after all the work put into its creation." Talon interjected sternly.

This got Naruto to frown, but nodded in agreement, since he knew better than to oppose his masters, for now, anyway. Though, he'll keep the Lightsaber hidden on his person, since it never hurts to have a backup weapon, in the event that his Warblade was ever damaged.

"For now, return to your training. You will be returning to Hogwarts soon, and you will need to get as much training as you can, in the next few days. To prepare for whatever may happen this year." Said Nihl.

Having given his report on what happened at Diagon Alley with Lucius Malfoy slipping something into the Weasley girl's cauldron. The Sith expected something dangerous to happen at Hogwarts this year and wanted their apprentice ready for anything.

"Yes, Masters." Said Naruto, as he left to resume his training.

*Timeskip – September 1*

Hiding in the shadows, Naruto watched as the students exited Hogwarts Express, waiting for the opportune moment to slip into the crowd. Spotting the familiar blonde and bushy haired girls, accompanied by a younger brunette, Naruto slipped in just behind them.

"Hello Hermione, Daphne, Astoria." Naruto greeted, startling the girls at his sudden appearance, making Hermione and Astoria look at him with wide eyes, while Daphne looked with narrowed eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Daphne, voicing her and Hermione's thoughts, as neither girl saw him on the train, or even at the platform.

"The train, how else do you think I got here." Answered Naruto, with Daphne regarding him suspiciously.

"You know, it's usual polite to return ones greeting." Naruto said, with what seemed like an innocent smile, but for the three girls, it might as well have belonged on a shark, smelling blood in the water.

Daphne and Hermione returned his greeting, with Astoria doing so reluctantly, mostly to try to get on his good side and discover his secrets.

Going on their way, the three Second Years soon parted ways with Astoria, going to the carriages, while the latter went with the other First Years to the boats. Though when Naruto saw the carriages that usually aren't pulled by anything, he now saw black skeletal horses with large, bat-like wings and shiny, white pupiless eyes.

'Interesting.' Naruto thought, not reacting to the creatures, since it appeared that no one else could see them, and didn't wish to draw attention, in case he wasn't meant to see them.

The ride up to the castle was rather uneventful, with Naruto pondering on what will happen this year, along with the strange horse-like creatures. While Daphne and Hermione looked at him, while wondering how he was at the station, before them.

Soon, they arrived at the castle, as all the students filed into the Great Hall and took their seats at their House tables. Though as he glanced at the Gryffindor table, Naruto saw that Potter and Weasley were missing. While he was curious at this, Naruto didn't really care where those fools were.

"You seem rather interested in that? Care to share what it is?" Naruto asked, while looking to Daphne, seeing her reading a copy of the Daily Prophet, while the First Years were being sorted.

"Some idiots in a flying car, were spotted in London, right outside King's Cross. In fact, given that Potter and Weasley aren't here…" Daphne trailed off, showing Naruto the article.

Looking at the paper, Naruto could only shake his head, as he began wondering if most wizards and witches were just born with less brain cells or were dropped on their heads a lot as babies.

'Thankfully, not all of them.' Naruto thought, while glancing at Daphne and Hermione, as well as Astoria, as it was her turn to be sorted.

"I bet those two will be let off, with nothing but a slap on the wrist." Naruto muttered, while Daphne simply scoffed in response.

"Only a fool would take that bet." Stated Daphne, knowing it was true, considering that if it was anyone else, they'd be kicked out, the moment they set foot on school grounds.

"What bet?" Astoria asked, taking a seat across from her sister, and overhearing something about a bet.

In response, Daphne showed her sister the paper, making the younger girl gain an indignant expression at the blatantly exposure of magic.

"Well, they are going to be expelled, right." Astoria said, knowing something like this couldn't be ignored.

"Oh, you sweet naïve girl." Naruto said, rather condescendingly, with Astoria scowl at him for that.

"Ignore him, Tori. That's just his default attitude towards anything he considers naïve or stupid. As for getting expelled. Well given who did it, at worse they'll get detention and a stern 'don't do it again'." Daphne said, with Astoria not able to comprehend that.

"Bu-but, they nearly exposed the magical world, they'd be lucky if it was just expulsion!" Astoria said, with Naruto and Daphne trading looks.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Hypocrisy, Favoritism, and Potential Death Traps. Enjoy your stay, and ignore the dangerous creatures that can, and will, eat your face. That live merely a few yards away, in the deadly forest, while our incompetent staff stand aside, and watch as you nearly die." Said Naruto, with a smirk.

"And please have a good year…if you manage to survive that long." Daphne added, deciding to play along.

Astoria gulped, while looking between her sister and her friend, both of their smirks now looking very unsettling.

*Next Day*

"Called it." Naruto stated as he, Daphne and Astoria saw Potter and Weasley sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"We didn't doubt it." Said Daphne, while Astoria glared over at the two idiots, that by all rights, shouldn't be students anymore.

"Don't bother Astoria, glaring won't make them burst into flames. I would know, I've tried." 'Shame I haven't learned Pyrokinesis yet.' Said Naruto, while thinking the last part.

"They shouldn't be here, they nearly exposed magic to muggles, by a flying car of all things! That could have easily crashed into the train, or even into the castle, and they only get detention!" Astoria said through gritted teeth, while Daphne patting her sister's shoulder, knowing how she feels.

Though the elder Greengrass sister than noticed an owl, carrying a red envelope, flying straight towards Weasley; making her smile wickedly and chuckle.

"Well, if it's any consolation, we're about to get a show." Said Daphne, motioning to Weasley, who was now looking rather pale, holding the red envelope.

Seeing that made Astoria gain a smile, matching her sister's. Naruto, however, merely raised a brow, not knowing the significance of the letter. Though the meaning soon became clear, once Weasley opened the letter and a sound that he could only describe as a cross between a banshee and a howler monkey came from it.

"— **STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU! YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU; I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH, WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE** —"

"What in the name of all that is unholy, is that?" Naruto asked, covering his ears at just how loud the shout was.

"It's called a Howler, it lets someone record a message, and play it at a really loud volume. If it's not opened, it'll burst into flames, and insult the person it was sent to." Daphne explained, as she and Astoria covered their own ears, also.

"— **LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME! WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY BOTH COULD HAVE DIED** —"

"And who recorded this one, a banshee?" Said Naruto, with the sisters suppressing their laughter at the question.

"You aren't far off, it's Weasley's mum." Daphne answered, while Naruto looked at her in surprise that any human could possibly yell that loudly, without magic or assistance of any kind.

"— **ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED** — **YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU SO MUCH AS PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME**!"

Silence rang through the hall, as the Howler fell down and burst into flames. Looking around, the deafeningly quiet hall, Naruto couldn't help, but smirk at the perfect opportunity. Covering his mouth, Naruto made sure to use the Force to throw his voice and disguise it.

"Wow, I didn't know that Weasley had a banshee for a mum!" Naruto yelled out, with no one being able to pinpoint where it came from, or who said it.

But it had the desired effect, as nearly the entire hall descended into laughter, either at the comment or the embarrassing Howler.

All while Daphne and Hermione both looked at Naruto, who smiled innocently, both knowing he was the one responsible.

*Later*

Naruto sat with Daphne, Hermione and Astoria as he looked at the DADA Classroom, with a blank expression. Everywhere he looked, he saw pictures of Lockhart, more pictures of Lockhart, and again more pictures of Lockhart.

'Oh look, that painting is yet another picture of Lockhart.' Naruto thought, seeing one portrait after another.

Yeah, Naruto will make it his personal goal to make sure this guy dies, before the end of the year. He didn't know how, he didn't when. But one way or another, Lockhart is going to die in pain, agony, and very slowly.

'Though, what I want to know. Is how did Lockhart convince Dumbledore to make this a joint class between the First and Second Years?' Naruto thought to himself, guessing that Lockhart wanted to make an impression on the younger generations at Hogwarts.

And Naruto didn't need to the Force to know that Lockhart will succeed with making an impression on them. Just not the kind of impression, that the bloody wanker was hoping to make.

Soon the peacock, himself, entered the classroom, and grabbed Longbottom's copy of 'Travels with Trolls', while hold it up for the class to see.

"Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin Third Class; Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League; and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award, but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" Lockhart said, smiling and winking at everyone.

'It'd be so easy, just a single slash to the neck, and BOOM! No more Lockhart.' Naruto said, feeling the weight of both his Lightsaber and Warblade's hilt in his robes.

He's sure he can be quick enough to do it, and then knock everyone out, then alter their memories. Making it looking like someone broke in and killed Lockhart.

"I see that you've all bought a complete set of my books, well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, just to check how well you've read them, and how much you've taken in…" Lockhart said, as he handed out a test to the students.

When the test was put in front of him, Naruto felt his eye begin to twitch, as the urge to murder this fool grew by the second.

 _What is Gilderoy's favorite colour?_

 _What is Gilderoy's Lockhart's secret ambition?_

 _What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

 _How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award?_

 _In his book, Break with a Banshee, how did Gilderoy Lockhart bravely banish the Bandon Banshee?_

 _Which is Gilderoy Lockhart's best side for photographs?_

 _Has Gilderoy Lockhart ever won the Dunstable Dueling Championship for wizards, or just been pipped at the post?_

 _Which product does Gilderoy Lockhart use to clean his teeth with, to achieve his famous dazzling white smile?_

 _Which is the person name, which Gilderoy Lockhart has given to his broomstick?_

 _When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?_

Naruto stared at the test for a good solid ten minutes, silently contemplating who he pissed off in a past life to be put through this?

'I can feel myself getting dumber just looking at this.' Thought Naruto, before pulling out his quill and started filling out the questions.

Not the right answers, like hell he'd waste his time reading through Lockhart's shame books, or even putting in guesses. No, Naruto was going to have fun with this.

 _What is Gilderoy's favorite colour? Vomit green._

 _What is Gilderoy's Lockhart's secret ambition? For a tentacle monster to have its way with him._

 _What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? Tricking everyone with his blatant lies and stupidity._

 _How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award? Better question, why should I give a damn?_

 _In his book, Break with a Banshee, how did Gilderoy Lockhart bravely banish the Bandon Banshee? He didn't, she took one look at him and killed herself, so she didn't have to see him anymore._

 _Which is Gilderoy Lockhart's best side for photographs? He'd need a good side to begin with._

 _Has Gilderoy Lockhart ever won the Dunstable Dueling Championship for wizards, or just been pipped at the post? He won, because no one wanted to fight a bloody retard._

 _Which product does Gilderoy Lockhart use to clean his teeth with, to achieve his famous dazzling white smile? Goblin piss._

 _Which is the person name, which Gilderoy Lockhart has given to his broomstick? Dathka Graush._

 _When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be? Friday the 13_ _th_ _, with his ideal gift being to be violated by Voldemort and his Death Eaters._

Finishing, Naruto set his quill down and chuckled madly to himself, getting Daphne, Hermione and Astoria's attention. Looking it over, they saw the answers he filled in. Hermione looked scandalized, while the Greengrass sisters smirked and instantly scratched out the answers they put in, before putting answers similar to Naruto's.

Twenty minutes later, Lockhart collected the tests.

"Tut, tut, hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in 'Year with the Yeti'. And a few of you need to read 'Wanderings with Werewolves' more carefully, I clearly state in chapter twelve, that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic people. Though I wouldn't say, no, to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Fire whiskey!" Lockhart said, while giving another wink.

Though his smile became strained, when he got to Naruto's test and saw his answers, even more so when he saw Daphne and Astoria's. Though he was confused by the answer Naruto put for the question regarding the name he gave his broomstick. Not knowing that it belonged to an Ancient Sith, that was so cruel and bloodthirsty, even by Sith Standards, that he was hated by the entire Sith Species. And later, the Sith Order, when it was formed after the Dark Jedi came to Korriban. Even to this very day.

Looking to see the answers that the girls put, Naruto rolled his eyes, when Hermione got full marks on her test. He really needs to give her a good dose of reality, after this joke of a class. Though he was amused by the answers that Daphne and Astoria had put.

Finally, Lockhart lifted a large cage from behind his desk, and set it down, on it.

"Now, be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. But know that no harm can befall you, whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm." Lockhart said.

"Now, I must ask you not to scream, It might provoke them." Said Lockhart lowly, as the students leaned in close to see what they are.

When the cover came off, the students felt both disappointed and amused.

"Yes, Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Lockhart said, dramatically.

'Why, what have I done to suffer through this imbecile?' Naruto wondered, though he now knew why Dumbledore let Lockhart make this a joint class between the First and Second Years.

Though if Lockhart is even a fraction as incompetent as he thinks he is. Then Naruto knew that things will soon go to Hell, regardless. And he was proven right, as one of the Gryffindors laughed at the Pixies, before Lockhart opened the cage, with what followed being pure chaos.

It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized, Longbottom by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom, more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books, before throwing them out of the smashed window.

Within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks, and Longbottom was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.

Lockhart was even more useless, using a spell that was probably just more of the same nonsense Lockhart spewed. Then losing his wand, when one of Pixies threw it out the window. He then dived under his desks, narrowly avoiding being smashed by Longbottom, who fell a second later.

'Okay, this circus has gone on long enough.' Naruto thought as his eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Stop." Naruto commanded in a harsh whisper.

Instantly, the Pixies froze in midair as he took control of their minds.

"Attack the one who released you, and only stop after he's unconscious, then leave." Ordered Naruto, lowly.

Immediately, the Pixies sprang into action pulling, Lockhart out from under his desk, getting a rather girly shriek from the man. Just then the bell rang, and all the students made a mad rush for door.

Naruto left at a more sedated pace, knowing the Pixies were no longer a problem, while Hermione, Daphne and Astoria looked at him. All three of them had heard him command the Pixies, given they were closest to him.

"Was that really necessary, Naruto?" Hermione asked, frowning, not liking that he made the Pixies attack a teacher.

"He should be lucky that I didn't tell them to drop him out the window or fly down his throat and choke him." Naruto muttered darkly.

"Naruto! You're talking about killing a teacher." Hermione said lowly, not wanting to be overheard.

"Okay, Hermione, I'm going to say this once, so listen very carefully." Said Naruto, while looking Hermione dead in the eye.

"That man is nothing, but a pathetic fake, a shit excuse for a Wizard, and an even shittier human being. All those books he's written, he didn't do any of those things. He didn't fight any creatures. In fact, if Lockhart ever even encountered one of those creatures he 'says' he's defeated, they would use his bones as toothpicks, or simply kill him, just to not have to deal with him ever again. Hell, if you look at all the dates in his books, you'd see that it's impossible for him to of done any of what he's written. Considering how most of them take place on opposite sides of the world at the exact same time. So unless Lockhart can somehow clone himself, or developed long distance teleportation, which I highly doubt he even has the brain capacity to simply understand the basic concepts of, then he was just a useless fraud!" Naruto ranted, as the girls looked at him with wide eyes.

"And if that isn't proof enough, then just listen to what's happening in there." Said Naruto, motioning to the classroom, where Lockhart was still being attacked by the Pixies.

"If he was really such a powerful wizard, then why can't he handle a few Pixies?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Hermione opened her mouth, but no sound came out, as she couldn't say anything in Lockhart's defense. Everything Naruto just said was true, and Hermione was just having a hard time believing Lockhart, both a teacher and well-known author, was a fraud.

"I think you broke her." Daphne said, snapping her fingers in front of Hermione's face.

"She'll thank me, later." Retorted Naruto.

"Hey, so is anyone going to tell me how he managed to control those Pixies?" Astoria asked, annoyed that they seemed have forgotten her presence, and was curious of how Naruto controlled the Pixies without a wand.

"He used the Mind Trick." Answered a rather dreamy and soft female voice, getting the four students' attention.

Naruto though looked with wide eyes at seeing a First Year Ravenclaw girl. The girl had long dirty blonde hair, wide silver eyes, which seemed to be dreamily distracted, wearing the standard Ravenclaw attire, with some strange accessories, such as a Butterbeer cork necklace, Dirigible plum earrings, and her wand being tucked behind her left ear. She was also barefoot, for some reason.

But what made Naruto look at her in surprise, was the fact that she said he used the Mind Trick, something no one should know, let alone someone he's never met. That wasn't all, though. What really held his attention, was the fact that the Force was swirling around this girl. In fact, if Naruto focused hard enough, he could see the Force shining brightly within and around the girl.

"Mind Trick?" Hermione, Daphne and Astoria asked eagerly, the former two at finally getting information on Naruto's power, and the latter at learning how he controlled the Pixies.

"Mm-hm, it's one of his more basic powers. Isn't that right?" The girl asked, while looking to the stunned Naruto.

"How do you know that?" Demanded Naruto, wanting to know just how much this girl knew.

"A voice told me, it tells me lots of things, like where you go and what you did last year. But it won't tell me everything." The girl said, while pouting at the end.

'A voice? Could this girl be that connected to the Force, that she can hear it.' Thought Naruto amazed at someone hearing the Force, rather than just being guided by it.

But that also made this girl a threat, if she was at least aware he's a Sith. But not completely aware, just an idea of what he is.

"Oh, it also said if I did this, we could be friends." The girl said, taking her wand from behind her ear, then too the shock of the four, held it in front of herself.

"I, Luna Pandora Lovegood, so solemnly swear to not reveal what I know of Naruto Uzumaki's abilities, or what he is, without his express permission, so mote it be." Said Luna, as a flash of magic signified the oath being made.

'She just made a magical oath, just like that, without me even asking.' Naruto thought.

"Can we be friends now?" Luna asked, with Naruto nodding slowly, still in in shock.

"Yay!" Luna cheered lightly, while giving Naruto a quick hug.

Composing himself, Naruto looked to Astoria.

"If you want to know more of what I can do, you'll have to earn the answers and my trust, just like Daphne and Hermione are doing. As well as giving me a magical oath, like Luna just did, and your sister before you. And be warned, if you truly want answers, I want the magical oath right now, otherwise forget it." Said Naruto, as he isn't making this offer again to anyone he believes are worth his time.

They either make the oath on the spot, or he'll mind wipe them, so they can't go to a teacher, or anyone.

Astoria looked at him shocked at his demands, looking to her sister, Astoria saw her with a neutral expression, so she can't expect her to help.

"Fine." Astoria muttered, pulling out her wand and reluctantly made the oath, mostly out of her desire to discover his secrets and learn to use the same power he does.

"By the way, are me and Daphne going to get answers soon?" Hermione asked, hoping they're almost ready to learn about his powers.

"At the moment, Daphne is the only one who's closest to getting the answers she wants." Answered Naruto, much to the two Slytherins and Gryffindors surprise, though Daphne was also pleased that she was close to finally getting answers.

"What?! What about me?!" Hermione demanded, since what has Daphne done, that she hasn't.

"You lack something, something that's needed to gain the answers you desire. Daphne has already begun embracing that." Naruto said mysteriously, before walking off to his next class.

Daphne gave Hermione a smug smirk at being closer to the answers than she is, while Hermione's annoyance increased, while wondering what Naruto meant in that she "lacks something". What was she lacking?

The girls immediately parted ways to their next classes, all while Daphne continued giving Hermione a smug smirk of victory.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto gets to keep Darth Bane's Lightsaber but is forbidden to use it until he masters the remaining forms of combat. Along with taking Lockhart's joke of a test, along with putting in his own unique answers, then finally giving Hermione a good dose of reality of how Lockhart is nothing but a fraud. And then we finally introduce Luna, everyone's favorite ditsy blonde, and she knows more than she should luckily she has taken an oath and Astoria followed soon after. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
